Storm
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?
1. Safety

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:**

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Safety"

**Author's Notes: **So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo…

……………………

Horatio stared at Calleigh in the dark. It was something that he just did every night after she'd finally gotten comfortable and fallen asleep. She'd practically moved into his apartment and he'd even set a crib up in the bedroom. It had taken a long time for them to get there. He knew it was just months, but it felt like much longer. She'd started off at her apartment with Eric and him staying there every night just as reassurance. Jake had been put away, but his attorneys were still fighting it. His attorneys had even tried to drag Calleigh into it saying that she'd wanted it all, the drugs and the sex. She'd been so strong… He smiled as he reached out and brushed the hair out of her face.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at Horatio. "Hey," she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "You should be sleepin'," she told him.

"I will," he promised. "You should sleep, too. You need to be packing up to leave tomorrow."

"I'm not leavin' without you guys," Calleigh told him for about the hundredth time. "Alexx is even stayin'. Her husband took the kids to out of state family today."

Horatio sighed, there was a rather large hurricane coming right towards Miami and a good number of residents had already evacuated. He hated the idea of Calleigh, eight months along, in Miami during the storm. "I would just feel better if—"

"I was at the lab?"

A smile slipped onto his face, "That's not what I was going to say…"

"I'm not goin' to just go off and evacuate north or to another state on my own," Calleigh told him and just shook her head. "I would be far too worried about you guys…and have I mentioned I really am not looking forward to the going into labor part of this pregnancy thing…"

"I don't think any woman is excited about that part," Horatio pointed out.

Calleigh sighed and reached out to take his hand. They'd been "sleeping" together for months, but that had been all it was…just sleeping…in pajamas. He'd been her security blanket through it all. She didn't want to let him go. "You don't think going into labor in the middle of an evacuation with complete strangers is something I want to experience," Calleigh told him truthfully. She sighed and placed his hand on her swollen belly, "Tell him to behave…" she said a bit sleepily.

He smiled, "He's going to be an active little one," Horatio said as he moved down, so that his lips were just an inch away from her stomach. He raised the oversized maternity t-shirt and kissed her stomach first. He loved it when he could talk to the baby. He'd already vowed to be there for her and the child and had been even more eager when she'd decided she'd keep the baby. The only set back had been that the baby was a boy; he had no doubt that having a girl would ease Calleigh's fears of the baby looking too much like Jake Berkeley. "We still need a name for him," Horatio pointed out looking up at her before speaking into the name, "Do you have any suggestions in there?" He heard Calleigh giggle and smiled up at her. He loved when she smiled and laughed. It made him feel like she was making the right choice with her life. He put his ear and waited, but was only given a swift kick to his ear, "Ouch!" he said with a little laugh. "Maybe he'll want to play soccer…" She laughed again, "I think my ear may be bruised, too…" he said as he moved back up to Calleigh's face. "He'll settle down."

"I think you've got him riled up now…"

Horatio put his hand on her cheek and gently leaned in kissing her. "He'll behave and let you sleep…" he promised.

"We'll see…" she said with a bright smile and then let out a long yawn.

"I'm making sure that you're going to be out of the county tomorrow," Horatio said changing the subject.

"Horatio," she whispered as her eyes saddened, "Please…just let me stay with you at the lab… I'll stay in the break room…"

"That's hardly comfortable."

"The couch is very comfortable," she countered. "Plus, I'll feel more secure there…and I won't worry so much."

"The doctor said for you not to worry," Horatio reminded her.

"So, it would be goin' against the doctor's orders to send me away," she told him with a smile.

He smiled, "You always find loop holes in things, don't you?" he teased lightly.

"It was just right there…wide open…inviting me in!" she told him with a giggle and then pressed her lips against his. "Plus, then you can keep a better eye on me." She let her lips take in his. Touching was always brief, but it was always welcome. Being hurt by Jake had really shaken her and having to speak out against him in court had been even harder. Eric had Horatio had pushed her, in their own ways, into keeping the baby. Though the decision had been ultimately hers. She believed that the decision would be the right one. "How do you know when you're doin' the right thing?" Calleigh asked quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It usually feels right," Horatio told her. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her, pulling her to him. He adjusted her, so that his shoulder cradled her head. "What are you thinking about?" he asked gently as he hoped that she'd fall asleep. It took longer for her to get up and get herself ready in the morning so far along. With her due date only a couple of weeks away, it made him feel even more paranoid and worried about her well being. He'd promised her that things would be just fine. He didn't want her dreading the baby coming…it would only put a bad state of mind in her head that she'd associate with the baby.

"The baby…" she whispered. "You knew that," Calleigh scolded a bit.

He placed a gently kiss on her forehead and snaked his hand around to rest over her belly. He gently stroked it, hoping that the baby would settle and let her sleep. "We've talked about the baby a number of times…" he told her. "And we've talked about how you can still change your mind anytime you want." He squeezed her a bit, trying to be reassuring, "We're not going to love you any less for doing so, Calleigh… You know that. We just want to be here for you however we can be… Whether it being to support you being a mother to this child or to support you in giving the child away."

"I don't feel prepared," Calleigh blurted out, rolling a bit so that she could see his face.

He smiled, "No one feels prepared…"

"How do you know?" Calleigh asked curiously.

Reaching to the bed stand, he pulled the drawer open and retrieved the book he'd been reading. He presented it to her in the dark, "It's a parenting guide."

"You sure you want to do that?" Calleigh asked setting her head back into place. She stared at the wall. His apartment had become her home. He'd welcomed her with no fuss, with open arms, and she sometimes felt like she didn't deserve it. She smiled at the crib down at the wall she was staring at; Horatio had taken the time to put it together for her with Eric. She'd tried to help, but Horatio said that she and Alexx had done the hard part in picking it out along with the bedding. She still found it funny. He was wonderful and she knew she was lucky.

"Be a parent to this child?" Horatio asked. "Or finish this book?"

A smile flew across her face as she nuzzled into his neck feeling more and more comfortable. The baby had settled. "Both?" she offered into his neck. "But you don't have to do it," she told him gently. She wasn't going to force anyone to do anything; she'd only skimmed through a parenting book she'd purchased months back.

"But I want to," Horatio told her. "You go to sleep…we'll get ready for that hurricane tomorrow…"

"I've already packed three bags," Calleigh told him. "They're by the front door."

"Really?"

"One for each of us," Calleigh said sleepily before adjusting her position and letting her eyes close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…my love."

……………………….

Horatio stared at the bags for a moment before looking back towards the bedroom. Calleigh wasn't up yet, but Horatio still didn't like the idea of her being in Miami when a large hurricane system was heading right for them. He wanted to know she was safe. That she and the baby were going to have no extra stress put upon them. But he also knew that if they were in the same building then he could make sure that they were cared for. Maybe just not in the way he'd hoped for. "It's going to be a long day," he said a bit sadly as he went into the kitchen to pull together a box of food that could be taken with them to the lab, just in case they were going to be there for a while. Plus, he wasn't sure how many others would be in the building with them…it was best to always be safe…

"What're you doin'?" Calleigh asked tiredly as she held the robe tightly around her. She was still sleepy, but had heard moving and the clink of something from the kitchen…and Horatio hadn't been there when she had reached for him. It had been hard to fall back to sleep after that.

"Packing some snacks," Horatio told her.

"Handsome, I haven't been eatin' that much food," Calleigh told him running her hands over her belly.

Horatio smiled and turned to her, "It's just in case people get hungry… I just want to be prepared. You should go and shower, so we can get going…"

"Aren't you goin' to shower with me?" she asked a bit saddened. She knew the hurricane system was coming there way, but she still didn't want to have to change what had become routine. "Then it'll be easy for us to finish pulling everything together because they'll be two hands." She batted her eyes a bit, "Please?"

A bright smile made its way to his face as he put the last container into box before carrying it to the door where the bags still were. "I suppose…that showering would be a good idea…" he said as he walked towards Calleigh. It was the one thing they did together that made him feel like they were intimately close. The one time where parts of their bodies touched that never touched any other time. Horatio knew that the baby was Calleigh's first concern, and he was patient. But sometimes it was hard to concentrate on anything when Calleigh was around.

………………………

TBC…


	2. Rainy Day

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:**

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Rainy Day"

**Author's Notes: **So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo…

So, I've been holding these chapters off because of the writer's strike, but since it's taking so long and I sort of like the feedback, I'm going to start slowly posting them. I've done seventeen chapters in the month of November so far. I have two more days to make it to 50k words in order to complete nanowrimo!

…………………………

It was coming down hard enough that Horatio was worrying about just getting to the vehicle. He'd already put everything that needed to be loaded in. He'd even made Calleigh bring a blanket and pillow, so she'd be comfortable. We returned back to the door with umbrella in hand, "It's pretty slippery," he warned as he took her arm to be there just in case.

"It's goin' to be fine," Calleigh insisted. "I've lived here for ten years and never ran from a hurricane before."

"None of those times were you pregnant," Horatio pointed out.

"Which is the only reason I'm lettin' you help me to the car," Calleigh told him with a smile.

It was her spirit that he missed most, and he couldn't keep back a smile when it would flare up. He knew she'd slowly return to the strong spirited Calleigh, but with the baby it was a different more cautious time for her. "Well, I appreciate you letting me help you."

It was much colder than she'd anticipated, but didn't say a word knowing that they were going to be in the Hummer in merely a moment. Looking up, Calleigh took in the dark sky and the angry clouds. Although she'd been through many hurricanes, the intensity in the sky always caught her off guard. "What class are they sayin' it's goin' to be?" she asked and then heard the door open.

"I don't want you to worry about the hurricane," Horatio told her gently as he made sure that she made it into the car.

"I know it's goin' to be bad enough for me to evacuate," Calleigh told him and saw his slight smile before he shut her door. She pulled her seat belt across her shoulder and belly before locking it snugly into place.

Horatio rounded the Hummer and then closed up the umbrella before stowing it into the back seat section. He climbed into the driver's seat and then quickly pulled the door shut trying to prevent as much rain as possible from making its way into the dry vehicle.

"You do remember our conversation on the fact that just because I'm pregnant that it doesn't make me incompetent, don't you?" Calleigh asked Horatio as he started the engine.

Horatio smiled, "I'm just concerned, Sweetheart."

"But I'm fine," Calleigh pointed out as she turned to watch him as he drove along.

"You're due soon. The doctor even said that you should be taking it easy," Horatio kindly reminded. "I know that you want to do everything that you normally do, but we've talked about how the baby's going to change everything."

Calleigh had heard that too many times. She knew her life would change, but she didn't want it to drastically change to something completely foreign. She was still the same person after all, why did her life have to change so much? "The baby is goin' to only mean that I take maternity leave and then can't live at the lab…"

"You need to give him a name, Cal," Horatio pointed out. "We can't call him 'baby' forever… He's going to be born soon enough."

"I've been lookin' through the baby names book," Calleigh defended. "It's not an easy thing to figure out. And you weren't bein' very helpful at findin' a name…"

Horatio looked over at her briefly, "We discussed this—"

"But I'm askin'," she pleaded a bit. She knew that Horatio wanted to help, to be there, and even to be a father to her child…so why couldn't he help with the name? Why was that completely put upon her? She had become very accustomed to being a co-parent rather than a single parent. So, why was he making her remember that she wasn't? She turned her head and stared out the window as her arms went across her chest. She was upset and confused. For a brief second she wanted to be away…wherever he had wanted her to have evacuated to. But it was just a flash of a second…no more.

"Have you thought about what you don't want in the name?" Horatio tried to be helpful.

"Nothing havin' to do with my family…or Jake… No Jacob or Jake or anythin' near his name. This baby isn't goin' to be like his father…"

"No, he won't," Horatio agreed. "This baby, I am sure, will be entirely like his mother. Intelligent, strong, handsome, defiant, and independent."

Calleigh smiled a bit as she continued to stare out the window. She felt his hand on her cheek and turned to look at him, but noticed something also. Something alarming and noticed that Horatio had not seen it yet. "Tree, Horatio!" Calleigh shouted and felt the brakes being hit almost immediately after she'd shouted it. It wasn't his fault, she knew. The visibility wasn't helping them get to the lab, but then the tree down across the road wasn't going to help them either. She let out a small groan as the seat belt held her in place digging into her.

"Sorry," Horatio immediately apologized as he looked over to her. She was alright and that was the most important thing.

The baby started to kick and to complain though, and Calleigh cringed and protectively set her hands over her belly. She rubbed it, trying to soothe the unborn child inside of her. "He is not happy with you…"

He reached out and rubbed her belly for a moment, "Sorry," he apologized again before unhooking his seat belt.

"Where are you goin'?" Calleigh asked wanting to know exactly what was going on. She continued to run her hands over her belly, trying to soothe the baby. He didn't seem so shaken up, but still wasn't happy. He had been bounced along, too, when Horatio had hit the brakes.

"I'm going to see if we can get around it or if we have to go back and find another way around," Horatio told her before opening the door and stepping into the storm. It still was coming down and the wind had seemed to have picked up since they'd left his apartment. It still wasn't too bad. He moved past the Hummer and towards the fallen tree in their way. It was separating them from their destination. Most importantly it was keeping Calleigh from safety. It took him a few minutes to look it over before turning back to the Hummer. He had on a rain proof jacket, but he was still soaked. His red hair was matted to his scalp as he re-entered the vehicle. "We're going to be able to get around."

"Good thing you have the Hummer then?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio nodded before putting the vehicle back into gear and moving to the right of the fallen tree. It was a bit of a bumpy ride, but they made it around it. "Yes," he told her, "Sorry about the abrupt halt back there," he spoke up after a couple minutes.

"It's alright," she told him with a small smile. Her hands still on her belly, "We're all okay… He's calmed down…"

"You sure you're alright?" he asked again.

Calleigh nodded, "I was just a bit sore for a second." The sound of a cell phone going off in the car got Calleigh searching. It was Horatio's phone, but with all the packing and such she wasn't sure where it was, but found it before it stopped ringing. She looked at the caller ID quickly before opening it and putting it to her ear. "Hello Eric."

Hey Cal, how are you feeling?

"I'm fine; I don't know why you and Horatio worry so much…"

Because we care, Cal. Are you guys almost here?

"We're workin' on it, Eric."

Call if you guys need a hand.

"Alright, we'll see you soon. Bye."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh as she folded up the phone and put it back in place. "Eric just checking up on us?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if we were almost to the lab," Calleigh explained. "We shouldn't be out in this weather," she observed. "It's gettin' pretty nasty out here…" The wind was picking up debris and swirling it around. A tree branch could easily be swung into the Hummer's windshield.

"We're almost there, Sweetheart. I think we'll all feel better once we're all there," Horatio told her with a small smile and reached over and patted her thigh.

……………….

TBC…


	3. Settling In

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:**

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Settling In"

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I really do appreciate the comments!

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo…

………………………

Horatio opted to park in the parking structure, since it was better coverage. He smiled when he saw Eric and Frank waiting for them. With extra help, they'd merely have to make a single trip. "How's it looking, Frank?" he asked the minute the vehicle door was open.

"It's comin' in awfully fast," Frank said setting his hands on his hips. "Eric and I figured we'd lend you a hand."

"We appreciate it," Horatio told him with a warm smile.

Eric went around to the other side of the Hummer to help Calleigh, "Let me help you down," Eric said quickly once Calleigh started to try to get out. He moved forward in order to assist her, but stopped when her hand flew up.

"I can do it on my own," Calleigh insisted holding the handle on the door tightly as she shifted her weight around feeling for the step on the Hummer mounted just underneath the door.

Eric ignored her and moved to take her arm. He wanted to help her, be there for her. Though, he knew that sometimes Calleigh made that difficult for all of them. She was sometimes too stubborn and independent. He knew she had her reasons, but he still wanted to be there for her.

Calleigh gave him an exhausted look for a moment before speaking up, "Eric, please just let me do this on my own… I've been gettin' in and out of cars on my own for months now…"

A smile plastered across his face and he held his hands up in defense, "Alright…alright…" he said stepping back away from her and the vehicle.

Horatio and Frank rounded the vehicle after Frank had informed him about the areas that they predict would incur the most damage. "She's still bein' stubborn and generally impossible?" Frank asked with a smile. He was married, he had kids…he knew how women could be during pregnancy. Calleigh had different circumstances, of course, and different reasons for her actions…but it was still the same.

"I wouldn't say that…" Horatio told him with a slight smile. The past months with Calleigh had been challenging, but he wouldn't give them back for anything. Every day was a new journey…and Horatio only hoped that their old Calleigh would emerge once she'd finished healing.

"Of course you wouldn't," Frank said with a laugh. They made their way around just in time to see Calleigh falling forward; her foot had slipped and missed the step. Before either of them could hurry forward, Eric had already caught her and balanced her back into place on the solid concrete ground of the parking structure.

Eric's heart had started to pound heavily the moment he'd noticed Calleigh's fall towards the ground. He had caught her, but his heart continued to beat against his ribs. He forced a smile and then laughed it off lightly, "That step just pulled out from under you, Cal," Eric told her.

"Just as long as I've got you to prove that," Calleigh voiced holding onto his arm for support.

"No worries," Eric told her and then lowered his voice, "You alright?" When he got a nod, he loosened his grip on her. "C'mon, I'll help you get the things inside." He reached out and closed the Hummer's passenger door with a swift movement.

Calleigh kept her gaze down as she approached Frank and Horatio, "I'm fine," she said before Horatio could ask. She could see the worry, it was written all over his face. "You worry too much," she added as a whisper as she passed by him.

He smiled and turned to follow her. As the back of the Hummer was opened, he leaned in close, so that only she could hear him. "I don't worry enough." He got a look, but a smile as well from her before they started to unload the bags.

"You guys movin' in?" Frank asked sarcastically. He knew that Horatio was keeping a close eye on Calleigh and anything she needed…they'd make sure she got.

"Just for a while," Calleigh said as she pulled out a bag only to have it pulled away and pillows given to her instead. "Horatio…we had this discussion…"

"I know," Horatio said playing along. "I carry the bags…and you carry the pillow and blanket…"

Calleigh thought about speaking up, but instead kept her mouth shut and just shook her head in disapproval. She turned and saw that everyone had something and the trunk area of the Hummer was now empty.

"We better get inside," Eric spoke up as he walked up alongside of Calleigh. "Sooner we get inside, the sooner we get to have snacks…" he told her with a smile as he shook around the box of things that he'd gotten from the Hummer.

……………………………..

They'd set up headquarters in the break room, Calleigh's pillow and blanket had been added to the couch making it Calleigh's designated spot. Horatio and Eric had done it on purpose wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. The building had been readied for the approaching hurricane, but that didn't mean it was perfect. Horatio sat on a chair nearby as Calleigh ate, she'd been reminding him that she wasn't incompetent…again…in between bites. He merely gave her a kind smile in response to the lecture.

"You're not really listenin' and absorbin' any of this, are you?" Calleigh finally asked.

"I know what the lecture's about…" Horatio told her. "I just think that you should let me help you…even IF you can handle it."

Natalia and Eric entered the room hearing the last part of the conversation, "She likes her control, H."

"Calleigh, think of it as being pampered," Natalia offered as they pulled chairs over and sat down. "Like going to the spa and just relaxing and letting others do stuff for you."

"I hardly have the time for sleepin' normally," Calleigh pointed out.

"We'll have to build in spa days," Natalia told her and then looked over at Eric and Horatio, "You guys can watch the lil' guy…"

Calleigh smiled, "That's nice, Natalia, but—"

"It's a wonderful idea," Horatio chimed in.

"Horatio, I can't go off and take off more days after havin' this baby… I need to get back to work eventually," Calleigh explained.

"I'm not saying right after," Natalia explained. "I mean eventually…"

Routine. It was something that Calleigh dearly missed, and she was starting to wonder if she'd ever retain it. "I'm goin' lay down for a bit," she told them. After excusing herself, she went over to the couch and lay down, so that she was facing the back of the couch. Pulling the blanket up, she covered herself and breathed in a deep breath. She'd thought hundreds of times about how her life would be changed by the new life she would soon be bringing into the world, but she'd never felt more unable to go on. She knew that with help that raising the child was possible, but could she be a good mother? Could she still do the job that she loved and excelled at? Could she still have the life that she'd been living? Would the baby she was carrying change that all?

One of Calleigh's worst fears, though, was that her baby would look like Jake. She didn't think she could handle that. It was hard enough just knowing that the baby was Jake's. Calleigh still didn't even remember everything that had happened to her while she was in Jake's care. It bothered her… Even though Horatio had reminded her that she'd be his mother…his parent…the person he'd know…it still bothered her that he could be like Jake…in some way.

A name.

It was a simple enough thing, right?

Not for her, it wasn't.

She knew that other women picked out names months before they gave birth. The second that they knew whether it was going to be a boy or a girl…even before… Why couldn't she pick out even one name that she liked? She didn't even need ONE that she liked, she could settle with having a whole list that she'd dwindle down later.

Tears fell down her face and instead of reaching up and wiping them away, she merely blinked her eyes. She tried to be as quiet as possible and still. She didn't want to alert anyone that she was upset and crying. That would only bring attention that she really didn't want brought upon her.

……………………….

The storm was resounded through the crime lab, but their safety was the most important thing. The evidence was even safe; they'd made sure of it, just in case the lab was flooded. Though their sanctuary was just that, Horatio couldn't help, but feel the need to go to Calleigh as she slept. He could feel that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something…

"H, you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Horatio said pulling his gaze from Calleigh's sleeping form. "Has anyone heard from Alexx?"

Natalia nodded, "She's working on an autopsy. She should be up here soon…"

"She said she'd be fine down there as long as the lab didn't start to flood and the electricity stays on," Eric spoke up.

"You're worried about Calleigh, aren't you?" Natalia observed and then looked over towards Calleigh. "She's going to be okay, Horatio…she just may not know it yet."

Horatio sighed, "I think she's expecting too much of herself." He worried about her recovery…it was something he had started to wonder if he worried too much about. His heart and mind was just concerned and he was trying to put it out for Calleigh. He didn't care if he was reprimanded later for being so close to her…or growing closer…Calleigh's well being was his sole concern.

"She's more now to you," Natalia spoke up again.

His head shot up and he looked in between Eric and Natalia. Perhaps he'd made it all too clear his intentions and his emotions towards Calleigh Duquesne. "I guess…she is," he said softly, a small smile slipping into place. He looked down and let out a breath.

"She needs you, H, but she also needs time," Eric pointed out. He knew Horatio was a good man, even if it'd taken him some time to realize it when it had come to Marisol…but he knew that Horatio would protect Calleigh and her son.

"That I'll give her," Horatio told him as he looked sideways over at Eric. "As much time as she needs…"

"Has she come up with a name yet?" Natalia asked curiously.

Horatio shook his head, "Not yet…she's having a hard time. I'm not rushing her."

"I still like Eric," Eric spoke up with a bright smile.

Natalia just shook her head and smacked him playfully in the arm.

……………………….

TBC…


	4. Remembrance

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfrort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Remembrance"

**Author's Notes: **So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

…………………………

Frank walked into the break room at the crime lab and wasn't surprised to see the small group still there. Everyone else had gone home and the lab was on a lock down. "Horatio, can I talk to you for a minute?" Frank spoke up looking in at his friend and then motioning with his head that he wanted to take it into the hallway. He moved out into the vacant hallway and impatiently waited. It wasn't Horatio that was making him impatient, but rather the situation he was currently in.

"I thought you'd gone to check on your family, Frank," Horatio said as he entered the hallway and then briefly after came to a stop only a few feet from Frank.

"I did, Horatio. They're all safe," Frank reported quickly.

Horatio tilted his head a bit, "So, what's the problem?"

"I just got word that prisoners that were trying to appeal their cases were seen at the Biscayne Courthouse…they had them locked up there, but they descided to make it back to the prison before the storm got too bad—"

"And now it's coming down too hard?"

"Yep, there's no way they'd make it all the way back down to the 'Glades safely…which I wouldn't mind so much because some of them are scum, but they'd also be the chance of escapees if the bus turned over."

"Who's on the bus, Frank?" Horatio finally questioned.

Frank let out a sigh, "The person I'm most concerned about steppin' into this building is Jake Berkeley."

"Berkeley? He had an appeal today?" Horatio asked surprised. "I was supposed to be informed about all of his hearings."

"From what I've been told that most of them were last minute…" Frank told him. "But I know that Berkeley's got a damn good lawyer, Horatio."

"I know, Frank," Horatio said frustrated at the thought of Jake Berkeley anywhere near Calleigh. "But he didn't keep him out of jail… I'll be damned if I let him get out now."

Frank frowned, he understood Horatio's position. None of them wanted Calleigh to go through what she'd already gone through in the court room. It'd been heart breaking to see her cry on the stand because Berkeley's attorney kept asking her what'd happened and it was a lot of the spots where she couldn't remember. It made his heart break for her just thinking about it. "They want to keep the prisoners here until after the storm…"

"How many are there?" Horatio asked wondering if there was a way to keep the information from Calleigh. He knew with Eric and Natalia's help that it could be done, but he hated keeping things from Calleigh.

"Six," Frank said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't like the idea of havin'em here… Calleigh's apt to be upset the whole time just knowin' he's in the building…"

"We don't have to tell her," Horatio said. "It may be better this time to keep the information from her. I don't know how badly she'd react to the news. With her so far along, he didn't want to risk anything happening to her or the baby even with Alexx in the building.

"I don't know if keepin' it from Calleigh is goin' to be the smart thing… She's goin' be pissed when she finds out." Frank let out a sigh after a minute, "But I don't blame you…"

………………………….

Horatio summoned Eric out into the hall after pacing about for almost twenty minutes. He still wasn't sure what to do. How could he lie to Calleigh about something so important? Would she hate him? He felt like the storm outside, so tormented…

"Hey H, what's up?" Eric asked noticing his boss and brother-in-law's behavior.

"Is Calleigh still asleep?" Horatio asked turning to Eric and settling into place. He was worried…and he was sure Eric could see it.

Eric shook his head, "No, not yet… Why? What's wrong?" He knew something was wrong. He'd known Horatio long enough to know that much. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"We have a problem," Horatio told him a bit vaguely at first before elaborating. "Jake Berkeley was at the courthouse trying to appeal his case—"

"Is he serious?!" Eric interrupted upset.

"They tried to get the convicts back to the prison before the storm got too bad, but they're not going to make it. They want to lock them up here…" Horatio finished.

"So, Berkeley would be here…near Calleigh."

Horatio nodded, "They're on their way here now. Frank's outside getting ready to lead them in…but I don't know what to do with Calleigh…"

"You mean you don't know whether or not to tell her?"

"Exactly."

Eric frowned, "If we don't tell her…you know she'll find out…"

"I know," Horatio spoke up. "But she's also quite pregnant…and stress isn't good for her or the baby…"

"You know that explanation won't work on her until the hormones tone themselves down," Eric told him.

"What would you do?" Horatio asked still so torn at what to do… How could he make things, so that they were right for everyone?

"I wouldn't tell her," Eric admitted. "It's enough that there's a hurricane coming and that she's not entirely comfortable. She's seemed odd, too…"

"I noticed," Horatio responded. "I think she's getting really nervous with the baby coming so soon… I'm worried about her."

"I think we all are," Eric explained. "Let's just get her through today."

"Agreed."

…………………………

TBC…


	5. Brewing

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfrort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Brewing"

**Author's Notes: **Some have asked what nanowrimo is… NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. That month was for the month of November. The object of nanowrimo is to write a novel…or novel-like story with at least 50,000 words in one month.

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

……………………………

Frank helped escort the convicts into the building. It didn't seem like such a big risk as everyone in their right mind was taking shelter. At the moment he felt like he was the one not in his right mind. He was taking Jake Berkeley into the same building as a very pregnant Calleigh Duquesne. He took the opportunity to be Berkeley's guard and made sure to drag him around roughly as they made their way to the entrance of the crime lab.

"Police brutality, Frank?" Jake teased with a smirk.

"Shut up!" he said as he shoved Jake up against the concrete wall, "Oops…better be careful, Berkeley…" Out of no where, Frank found Berkeley pulled away from him and shoved harder up against the wall. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was Horatio, but then he didn't move. Horatio needed to toss Berkeley around a bit.

Horatio made sure that Jake was pressed hard enough against the coarse concrete that it would leave scraps along his face. He moved close enough, so that only Jake could hear his threats. "I know you probably think you're going to get to see Calleigh, but let me set you straight. You're never going to see her and her child…" Horatio pushed him harder, so he knew that Berkeley would have problems pulling in breath. "You're never going to hurt her again…"

"Horatio," Frank said, pulling his friend back. "I've got'em," he said taking over and pulling Jake Berkeley away from the concrete wall and pushing him roughly in the direction they needed to go.

"Police brutality," Jake breathed.

"I didn't see anything," Frank said.

"Neither did I," one of the guards echoed.

Horatio followed behind breathing in deeply and trying to figure out how they were going to work the convicts into plan. How could he keep them quiet and a secret from Calleigh? He stopped before he entered the lab and turned around. He settled near one of the openings to the outside. It was coming down like there was no tomorrow and the trees were being whipped around by the wind. The streets were flooding and he could see brush and tree branches already blocking roads in front of the lab. The prison bus would have never made it back to the prison… It was the only way…

"The only way," Horatio reminded himself as he turned away from the hurricane and headed towards the storm he knew would be brewing inside.

……………………..

"Calleigh, are you okay?!" Natalia exclaimed as she came running back into the break room. She'd gone off to see where Eric and Horatio had gone and when she'd heard voices, she'd kept going. Though Calleigh's screaming had brought her running back to where she'd started from. She knelt down beside the blonde and tried to figure out what was going on. "Are you going into labor? You need to breathe…" she coached trying to help.

She let out a cry before speaking, "I…I don't think it's labor," she spat out and tried to catch her breath. Pain spiraled through her. She placed a shaky hand on her stomach, "It could just be the baby…maybe…I don't think so…"

"The baby kicking could do this much pain?" Natalia asked and suddenly didn't want children.

"Horatio…he…he can get him to settle down," she got out and then tears started anew down her cheeks. She'd thought about giving the baby away before when she'd first been told about the pregnancy and she'd often wondered if the baby knew her thoughts. Did he know that she was worried she wouldn't be a good mother? That she was worried he'd be like Jake? Did he know her reasons? Was she the reason he was so uphappy inside?

Natalia looked around and then back to Calleigh, "I uh…I don't know where he, Eric, and Frank went off to…" She didn't want to leave Calleigh there, but if Horatio could help?

"Please," she pleaded as she screamed out again. "Get…Horatio…" She panted and then added, "He promised to be here…"

"Alright," Natalia said and hurried out of the break room. If she couldn't find Horatio, she'd drag Alexx up from autopsy.

………………………..

Horatio was making sure that the prisoners made it into the holding cell they had. "I want this cell guarded at all times," he said to the guards. He got closer to the one he knew was in charge, "The woman that Berkeley raped his in this building… I intend for her to not know that he's here… It could cause complications with her pregnancy…"

The guard nodded, "I understand, Sir."

"Good."

Frank moved over to Horatio, who he noticed was still staring at Jake Berkeley through the clear window. "Horatio, we've got him locked up… Calleigh's gonna be alright," Frank tried to assure. "The bastard's not goin' anywhere, but straight back to lock up once this damned storm is over."

His gaze didn't leave the window as he spoke, "Why the courts would even THINK about resending the judgment placed against him…is beyond me."

"Do we know what judge he's supposed to go before?" Frank asked, since they knew all the judges and what motives they all had… They also knew the ones that had personal vendettas against people including those in law enforcement.

Horatio finally turned to Frank completely, "No, but I'm sure going to find out…Jake Berkeley is never going to see Calleigh or her baby…and I intend to make good on that promise."

Frank watched as Horatio walked away towards the parking structure, he figured that he probably just needed to walk it off and maybe get some air. But his head shot the other way when he heard Natalia shouting for Horatio. He saw her running towards them and then heard Natalia say something about Calleigh. His eyes widened and he passed on the information he took it as. "Horatio! Calleigh needs help!" he shouted and saw Horatio turn and run in the opposite direction. Natalia stopped in front of him for a moment and then he saw her eyes widen, "We can't tell Calleigh about this," Frank told her before turning her around and heading with her towards the break room.

……………………..

"Sweetheart, you need to breathe," Horatio coached as he rolled up her shirt away to reveal her exposed pregnant belly. He leaned down and gently kissed her belly before his hands started to rub circles over her belly. "I feel weird still calling him Baby," Horatio told her before getting his lips very close to her belly, "Baby…time to take a nap and let Mommy recover…" Horatio said knowing that the baby tended to respond to his voice.

Natalia and Frank had grabbed Eric before they had finally made it back to the break room and Frank had radioed Alexx up, but she had yet to join them. "He just being difficult?" Eric asked as he entered the room while the other two stayed in the doorway. He knelt down and tried to look confident that it was just the baby, for Calleigh sake.

"I think he just wants to be out already," Horatio told Eric as he felt the baby kick against where one of his hands was running over.

Calleigh had calmed considerably. She was still panting, though, and there was still some pain. The baby was kicking quite hard and very quickly. "It's alright, I think I'm with him and I'm ready for him to come out too."

"Out of my way, Frank!" Alexx yelled as she hurried towards the break room.

Frank laughed and moved out of the way, "I might have called you up here prematurely." He let Alexx pass him though and hurry to Calleigh's side just the same. He watched as she pushed Eric out of the way to get to Calleigh.

Alexx wasn't going to leave until she knew that Calleigh wasn't having the baby right then and there. "Honey, do you know if your water's broke?" Alexx asked gently.

"I don't think so," Calleigh said a bit calmly. "I think the baby just wasn't happy…"

"I think he's going to be a soccer player," Horatio spoke up. "I think he might have bruised my hand."

Alexx smiled brightly, "Maybe he's just scared about the hurricane," she offered. She made everyone leave the room just the same, including Horatio, and examined Calleigh just to make sure everything looked right. "Honey, you're starting to dilate…you may be having this baby today."

"I'm not due quite yet," Calleigh argued. She didn't want to have the baby in the crime lab.

"That doesn't matter to the baby," Alexx told her.

"Maybe it'll stop," she whispered looking down at her pregnant belly.

Alexx tilted her head, "Why would you say that?"

"I was stressin' out the baby," Calleigh admitted. "That's probably why he's so mad."

"What's wrong, Honey?" Alexx asked kindly. She had tried to be there for Calleigh through the pregnancy, but knew that she couldn't help her through everything. "You can talk to me about it."

"I haven't even picked out a name, yet," she admitted.

"That's alright," Alexx explained. "Some people wait until they get home to name the baby, though that isn't as popular a choice nowadays…"

"I don't think I'll be a good mother to him," she said as tears started to run down her face.

"Baby girl," Alexx said as her heart broke for Calleigh. She wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her forehead. "You listen to me. You're going to be the best mother to this little baby. He needs you, Calleigh. You don't think a mom who can beat up most of the guys, isn't one to be messed with? You're going to be like a mother lion."

Calleigh let out a small laugh, "Alexx—"

"I'm serious. You wait and see."

"But what if he looks like Jake? What if I can't be his mother? I don't think I could stand it if I was reminded of what happened everyday," Calleigh admitted.

"You and I have had this conversation… You've had this conversation with Horatio and probably Eric," Alexx said.

"Not Eric," Calleigh amended.

"There are all kinds of people who want children out there that can't have their own," Alexx reminded. "You could be a good mother to him and give him to a family who desperately wants a child… He would be loved and grow up not knowing anything about his father." Alexx pulled Calleigh close, squeezing her tightly. She felt the need to reassure her friend that things would be okay. "So, you don't worry… This baby will be cared for no matter your decision. He'll still be loved either way…and there's no way you can't be a good mother to him. You wait and see."

"How can you be so confident of that?" Calleigh asked letting Alexx squeeze her to death.

"Because I'm a mother, Honey. You'll learn. Moms know everything, ask my kids," she added with a smile. "You're going to be just fine. Do me a favor and think of a name, though; I think that's driving poor Horatio crazy…"

"I think I'm drivin' him crazy," Calleigh told Alexx.

"Calleigh, Honey, you drove him crazy the minute he saw you way back… I think you have that affect on all our guys."

"Alexx!"

"What? It's true, but a guy having to deal with a woman on hormones deserves a metal, let me tell you. It's not an easy job…"

"He does it so well," Calleigh told her in a whisper as Alexx released her hold on her.

"Of course he does," Alexx said as she stood up and collected her medical kit. She headed for the door, but stopped and turned back to Calleigh. "He loves you…let him…"

……………………….

TBC…


	6. Lightning

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfrort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Lightning"

**Author's Notes: **So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

……………………………

"I just wanna go for a walk, Horatio," Calleigh told him for the fourth time. "Alexx said it wouldn't kill me…"

"You could go into labor," Horatio pointed out.

"But I'm not goin' to…" Calleigh said rolling her eyes. "I'll tell him that he has to wait… Do you REALLY think I wanna have my child in the lab during a hurricane? With only Alexx as the qualified person on duty?"

"She makes a point, H," Eric said with a smile. "But then…maybe we should all just hang out here," he quickly amended remembering Horatio's reason for keeping her inside the break room. "We could…play a game… I'm sure I can get a deck of cards from the locker room."

Calleigh ignored them and pushed herself to her feet, "I'm goin' to be fine… I just need to move around and see something else than this room."

"Calleigh—" Horatio started to argue.

"You can't hold me hostage in here throughout the whole duration of the hurricane, Horatio," Calleigh argued. "You're goin' have to give me a better reason to keep me here." She didn't think he would and started off towards the door.

"Jake Berkeley," Horatio said quietly.

Calleigh's head quickly swung back over to Horatio, "Horatio—"

"He was scheduled to be seen before a judge to appeal the ruling against him," Horatio began. "They thought they could make it back to the prison before it got too bad."

"They couldn't make it," Frank spoke up. "So, we've got'em in the holdin' cell…including Berkeley."

Tears ran down Calleigh's cheeks and she carefully sat down in a nearby chair, "How could they even consider resendin' their rulin'?" Calleigh asked heart broken by the thought that Jake could be freed from prison and the conviction he had been given.

"They're not going to do that," Horatio said firmly. "We're not going to let that happen."

"But…if they even called him into court," Calleigh went on even more upset than before. "Then they must have some reason to CONSIDER it."

Eric frowned, this wasn't going well. "Cal, you can't think like that." He knew that Horatio (and he) would make it right with everything in their power. No matter how far they'd have to go, they'd make sure that Jake Berkeley served his time in jail. There was no way that they'd let Berkeley walk…and he knew that Frank would be right there with them.

"He knows about the baby…I'm sure he's figured out that I'm due anytime now… What if he's tryin' to do something to the baby…" Calleigh spoke up worried. She started to wish that she'd done what Horatio wanted and had gone wherever he had wanted her to go to evacuate until the hurricane had settled and passed.

"Sweetheart," Horatio said with a calm, kind, patient tone. "We're not going to let him near you or the baby…"

"We didn't want to tell you about Jake and have you be upsetted like this," Frank explained.

"How long did you honestly think you could keep it from me?" Calleigh asked and realized that every one of them had known about Jake's presence in the lab.

Eric looked at Natalia, who wasn't looking at Calleigh, and he knew was probably trying to keep out of the conversation. "You understand why we did it though?"

Calleigh nodded, "But…you knew I'd find out."

"E-ventually…" Eric said tilting his head a bit. He was surprised that she wasn't angry. For some reason he thought she'd be upset…or at least more upset than she seemed to him. But the next words out of her mouth shocked him.

"I want to see him."

……………………

"Sweetheart—"

"I don't want you to talk me out of this," Calleigh told him firmly as she walked along with his assistance. It made it easier to walk at a faster pace with Horatio lending himself as help for her to keep her balance in place. "If I wanted you to talk me out of this, I would have told you by now," she explained.

Horatio could understand why she wanted to see Jake Berkeley, but at the same time he felt the urgent need to protect her from Berkeley even if she was only looking through a window at him. "You're not going into the room," he told her firmly, "I don't want you talking to him…or anything else that could cause you such great upset. The doctor—"

"I'm startin' to think the doctor wrote down his lectures for you to memorize and recite back to me," Calleigh mumbled and was merely rewarded with a smile from Horatio. "I know how to take care of myself…mostly…I'll be alright."

"I'm not saying that you can't," Horatio argued. "I'm just saying that it's okay to need help…especially when you're pregnant… I just—" He stopped and stared at her as he tried to push the words out, "I—I couldn't bear if—"

"Shh…" Calleigh said quietly. "I know." It was something that she'd known for some time…and if she heard it aloud…she was afraid she'd break down. She felt the same about him, but just hoped he knew that…like she knew.

When they finally made it to the glass wall that looked into the holding cell area, Calleigh couldn't help, but feel somewhat surprised to see Jake sitting there. He didn't look the same. She'd tried to wipe his image from her mind, but it hadn't worked out too well. He looked older in some ways, more rugged, angry even. She noticed that he was separated…none of the other prisoners were sitting with him. Was a form of respect? Was Jake seen as some kind of leader or a respected person or did none of the prisoners merely like him? She wasn't sure and knew she'd never know unless she talked to him…but she also knew Horatio wasn't going to let that happen. Even if Jake was shackled to a chair and there was no foreseeable way for Jake to injure her, she was sure that Horatio still wouldn't let him talk to her. It would upset her, but there were also things she wanted to know. Things she wasn't sure she knew deep down buried and wanted to know. Jake Berkeley was the only one who could answer those questions for her. He was the one who held the key to the lost time.

"I need to talk to him," Calleigh whispered not taking her eyes off of him. She noticed that he looked up and from the widening and the smirk that came to his face; Calleigh knew that he'd seen her.

"I won't allow it," Horatio said quite strongly. He wasn't going to let her get hurt anymore than she already was. Jake Berkeley had already done enough damage to the woman he loved. He wasn't about to stand there and watch him do more harm.

"I need to know, Horatio," Calleigh insisted trying to plead with him.

Horatio turned to her, putting his back to the window, "What do you need to know?"

"I need to know why…"

"He's not going to give you an answer that will ease anything, Sweetheart," Horatio told her. "It's only going to make things worse…he'll hurt you…he'll make you think about him… That's what he wants, Calleigh. He doesn't care if he's hurting you…"

"I can handle it," Calleigh insisted as she continued to stare.

Horatio let his head drop, "I don't think you can…" His gaze met hers and he could see the anger in her eyes. She hated being dependent and weak. He knew that, but he also knew that she needed protection from Berkeley now more than ever.

………………….

TBC…


	7. Thunder

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 7 "Thunder"

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Heather for getting me through my writer's block! Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR.

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

……………………

The pounding forced Horatio to move Calleigh away from the glass. The glass had a metal mesh and it just seemed to help the thundering sound echo through the hallway. Jake Berkeley was pounding and Horatio motioned for the guard to stay outside. He wanted Calleigh to be afraid. He knew that that was horrible after she was making so much progress, but he also wanted her to know that he was not to be trusted and that he was dangerous.

"What the HELL is that noise?" Frank shouted over the noise as he headed down the hall.

"We have a restless prisoner," Horatio spoke up and couldn't help, but keep a firm grip on Calleigh.

Calleigh held tight to Horatio, each pound making her cringe more. It felt and sounded (she was sure) very much like being in the middle of the storm. She just wanted it to stop. She still felt the need to talk to Jake, but found herself being led away. She stared back at Jake pressed up against the glass as Frank instructed the guards to go in and to cuff him to the bench. Swinging her head around, she could see the worry on Horatio's face as he led her back towards the break room. "I'm okay," she whispered.

At least she thought it was, but the sudden sharp pain filling her head had other plans. Her world went black and she could feel arms tightly gripping her body as she relaxed.

"There's always time for love making, Cal…" Jake told her as his mouth forcefully penetrated hers. His hands started to explore her stomach; he had quickly opened her robe leaving her nicely exposed to him.

Tears fell from her eyes and she pulled away from him, her head rolling to the side. She panted for a minute before forcing out, "It's not love, Jake… Its rape," she said before turning her head to look at him, "And you know it." Calleigh could instantly see the anger build behind his eyes, but she knew she'd be lucky if he knocked her out…or gave her one of his baggies of pills.

Jake pulled up his hand and let it land hard across her face. "You make me sound like some enraged psychotic serial killers!" Jake yelled at her. "You've been working CSI too long, Cal!" He started to pull the robe off, handling her roughly as he moved her about where he wanted her. "No wonder what's his name killed himself, Cal, you probably drove him to it…" he whispered into her ear harshly.

Calleigh closed her eyes, and found herself summoning the image of a dead John Hagen in her lab unconsciously on Jake's cue. "Don't say that," she whispered with a sob behind it. She had told herself that she wasn't responsible for Hagen's death, but it still hurt…

"You know you want this, Calleigh," Jake told her as he started to remove her bra and panties. He ignored the sobs coming from her, and figured that he'd just prove she wanted it when those cries turned into moans later on. 

"Calleigh? Honey can you hear me?"

The voice sounded so far off, but Calleigh knew it. Alexx. She didn't remember Alexx being there last. "Horatio?" she mumbled as she forced her eyes opened. Horatio was the last person she remembered being with.

"I'm here, Sweetheart."

His voice, like Alexx's, sounded worried. She looked around to see that they were not the only ones there. Everyone looked just as worried about her. "Wha-what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head and realized she was in a laying position on the couch in the break room.

"You passed out in the hall on Horatio," Alexx informed her friend. "I think he turned whiter than I've ever seen you…"

A small smile pulled at Calleigh's lips. "I'm sorry…"

"I think you just over did it, Honey," Alexx said patting her friend's shoulder a bit before getting up and shooing everyone away to give them space. "You should eat something," Alexx added over her shoulder.

Calleigh pushed herself into more of a sitting position and noticed that Horatio still looked incredibly worried. "I'm alright, Horatio," she whispered.

Taking the spot next to Calleigh, he wrapped an arm around her. He felt her head fall to his shoulder and a slightly sigh escape her lips. "You're not really okay…are you?" he asked.

"I remembered somethin'," Calleigh whispered. She closed her eyes and wished the memory away. Maybe Horatio was right, she thought. Maybe knowing what she couldn't remember would only make her feel more horrible…make the rape realer than it seemed.

"What did you remember?" he prompted as he squeezed her a bit and placed a kiss on her forehead. He knew that Alexx was worried that she'd overstressed, and he was starting to think that she was one hundred percent right. He had known it was a bad idea for her to see Jake Berkeley, but he also knew that when Calleigh set her mind to something it was hard to keep her from doing it. He just hoped that he would be able to support her how she needed to be.

She sucked in a deep breath before telling him. "Jake called what he was doing me love making and I told him it was rape…" she told Horatio. "He said that I drove Hagen to suicide…" she said sadly hating the memory of John Hagen dead on the floor of her ballistics lab. It had taken her long enough to get past it and return to her lab without Jake blaming her for his death as well.

Horatio's heart broke for her as he held her, "None of anything that's happened has been your fault…not Jake…not Hagen…" He wished that she'd remembered something less cruel and violent… "What he did was wrong, Calleigh… He was just trying to break you…"

"Maybe it worked," Calleigh whispered as her voice broke and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I don't think so," Horatio told her as he raised her chin, so that he could see her face. "You're strong, Calleigh…" He placed a kiss to her cheek and could feel the tear trail. He wished he could make it all better for her, but he knew that the only help he could be was to be there for her to help her heal.

"No, I'm not," she cried. She felt like everything she'd thought was better had come crumbling down. She didn't feel like she'd healed. "And I still don't know why he did it all…"

Horatio wasn't sure what to do to make her feel better, all he knew was that Alexx had warned him that she could go into labor sooner than they'd expected from all the stress. "I don't want you to even think about that anymore…" Horatio requested as he moved a hand to her belly, "This little guy needs a name…"

"I might have thought of one," Calleigh said wiping tears away and accepting Horatio's distraction. Talking about the baby made her feel a lot better than she was doing at the moment. After a minute, she realized that the baby hadn't been bouncing about and after Alexx had said that she'd been extremely stressed out. He was always all moving about when she wasn't doing very well. "He's not movin'," Calleigh blurted out as she placed her own hand over her stomach and started to feel for his kicks.

He could see the panic in her face, but put his hand over hers and guided it to the spot where he'd felt the baby moving around, "He's okay, too…" he said gently. "I think he's probably just tired after you passed out on us all…" He let her relax before he asked what he wanted to know, "What name were you thinking of?"

"I'd actually like to wait on sharin'…until I've decided if I really like it," Calleigh told him keeping her hand over where the baby was moving around slightly.

"Alright," Horatio told her trying to be as patient as possible.

………………………

Horatio had fallen asleep with Calleigh in his arms on the couch in the break room after he'd assured her that the baby was alright and eased her fears. But he was gently awakened by Natalia. She'd shaken his arm and whispered and though he hadn't wanted to get up, he was thankful that she'd been thoughtful enough to keep from waking Calleigh. He knew that Calleigh needed her rest after her stress episode. He carefully got up and settled Calleigh on the couch where she'd be comfortable and he hoped she wouldn't stir too much.

"What's going on?" Horatio asked as Natalia led him out into the hall where Eric and Frank were waiting for him. Then he heard it. Screaming and yelling.

"The convicts got into a fight. A couple of 'em are pretty badly injured. We're going to need to taken them down to Alexx to get patched up," Frank explained. "I figured the more takin'em down there the better for everyone."

Horatio nodded, "What about Berkeley?"

"Sadly," Frank said irritated. "He wasn't harmed."

"Can you stay with Calleigh, Natalia?" Eric asked.

Natalia nodded, "Sure."

"Please try to keep her in the break room," Horatio pleaded. "Her 'walk' was a bit too much for her and I'm afraid of what could happen if she stressed herself too much again."

"I understand," Natalia said before she headed into the break room and found a chair to sit in. She knew that Horatio's fear was real. They'd all seen that first hand and had all been worried about their friend. She tried to keep the positive in her head, though. They were all safe and really that was mattered. Horatio had let Calleigh stay at the lab, they all knew, because she didn't want to evacuate and would feel better at the lab. So far, things hadn't been perfect, but Natalia was sure that things would now go along smoother.

………………………..

Horatio, Eric, Frank, and a couple of the guards escorted the injured convicts to the morgue. Alexx was awaiting them and had a medical kit all ready and lay out in order to treat their injuries. "I don't think they're too serious…" Frank spoke up. "I think they just all like to whine like they're gonna bleed to death."

Horatio smirked and watched as Alexx started to clean up the first one.

"How's Calleigh doing?" Alexx asked as she cleaned the head wound on the first one. He was going to need a couple of stitches, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She was more worried about Calleigh.

"She's sleeping. Natalia stayed with her," Horatio told her.

"Good, did she eat anything?"

"No," Horatio said. "She just sort of fell asleep…"

Alexx smiled kindly, "Good. Sleep is going to help her feel better."

"Is it true?" the convict spoke up as the woman treated him.

"Excuse me?" Alexx asked.

"That the woman is Berkeley's girl," the convict clarified.

"Is that what Berkeley's tellin' y'all?" Frank asked putting his hands on his hips. "Berkeley's a rapist. Do you think he'd really have a girlfriend out here?"

Alexx sighed and continued to work. "Let me tell you something, Honey. Don't believe everything you hear, alright?" Sure, Jake was the baby's father, but that didn't mean that the baby or Calleigh belonged to him. He was a convict and had committed serious crimes. There was no way that the other convicts needed to think that Jake Berkeley was a good guy. Alexx only hoped that maybe one of them would go back and beat Berkeley up a bit just so she could maybe patch him up, but make it painful.

……………………………

TBC…


	8. Escape Plan

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 8 "Escape Plan"

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Heather for getting me through my writer's block! Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR.

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

Calleigh found herself throwing up in the bathroom of their newly moved to hotel room. At least it was clean…which included the bathroom. The drugs were washing from her system, and she was starting to think clearly again. Jake did it whenever he didn't have enough money to support both of their habits… She crawled into the bathtub once she flushed the toilet and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaking, and felt hot and then cold. Jake was passed out, and though Calleigh was tempted to try and run…she knew she wouldn't get far… She just hoped that the team was keeping an eye on hotels, though there were so many in Miami… This time, they were in a nice one…one where they carded Jake for the room.

"Horatio, hurry," she whispered and reached up to the tile wall and drew lazy designs…but then stopped and stared at it. "Breadcrumbs," she whispered to herself. It was like a huge fog had been suddenly lifted. She was going to get out of there, and soon… Getting up, she went to the sink and pulled a razor blade from Jake's kit. She knew what she was going to do was going to get her into trouble…but she could put up with the beating and then his favorite thing to do when he was high…sex. She would heal though…

Taking the razor; she looked at her fingers for a second before just picking one and piercing it with the razor blade. She cringed, but kept quiet as the razor bit into her skin. She set the razor in the bottom of the sink before pressing around the cut with her other nail. As more blood spilled out, she looked around…she was going to leave evidence…and Jake wouldn't see it…or wipe it away… Turning around she saw the white tiled exterior surrounding where the bath area was…and then looked back and saw that the reflection could be seen in the mirror. Carefully she pressed her finger against the cool white tile staining it crimson with her own blood. After she was satisfied with her first marker, she moved out of the bathroom and headed out of the room letting the door close on its own. 

Calleigh's eyes snapped open and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She was started to hate the memories that were flooding back. She looked down at her fingers just to make sure she hadn't really done it, but none of her fingers were bleeding. She looked over and saw that Natalia was asleep in a chair.

She needed to know.

Getting up, Calleigh carefully and quietly made her way out of the break room. She looked both ways down the hallway before heading in the direction of the holding cell. She needed to know things. She thought that if she knew then maybe the memories would stop flooding back. As much as the holes in her memory bothered her, she was starting to hate the flow she was receiving.

She kept looking back over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming to find her. She was sure that Horatio would be upset with her for what she was about to do. Hell, everyone was going to be upset, but she felt like she had to do it. She didn't think that Horatio could even understand how she was feeling. So, she had to do it for herself.

"Miss should you be walking around?" one of the guards asked seeing her approaching.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said motioning like it was nothing. There was only one guard standing watch, though she knew that the door locked from the outside, so there wasn't much worry with the prisoners escaping. The only problem with her plan was that she couldn't get out of the cell without someone being outside. Either she'd get caught by Horatio – okay, so that was pretty much the ONLY result. "Lieutenant Caine wanted me to tell you that they need you down in the morgue."

"Alright," he said and took a step away and then looked back at the woman, "You stay out of there. Those men are some dangerous convicts."

Calleigh just nodded and tried to give the man a smile. She waited until he was gone until she turned to the door and slowly moved forward to open it. Opening it, she saw the convicts that were inside all turn to look at her. There weren't many in there as Natalia had explained the others had gotten into quite the fight and were down in the morgue getting patched up by Alexx.

"Calleigh," Jake said with a smile and waited for her. He was handcuffed to the bench and made it a bit hard to give her the greeting he really wanted to give her. It'd been several months since he'd been with a woman and the last had been her. He wanted to slap her for putting him in jail, but then he wanted to push her up against the wall and do the things that had gotten him sent to jail in the first place.

"We need to talk," Calleigh said stopping in front of Jake. She looked around a bit nervously before setting her gaze back on Jake.

Jake smirked, "There's some other things that we could do instead of that," he said as he raised his leg up to brush up between her legs.

She started to fall a bit, but caught herself. She glared at him before taking a seat on the edge of one of the benches near Jake. Calleigh noticed one of the other convicts sliding nearer to her, but before she could yell at him, Jake did it for her.

"Don't even think about it!"

Calleigh noticed that the convict stopped and then moved back to his original spot. She looked back at Jake and thought about thanking him, but thought that he might only keep acting like nothing had happened if she did. "We need to talk…"

"You keep saying that."

"I need to know things, Jake," Calleigh insisted. "Please?"

Jake sighed, "What do you want, Calleigh? Isn't it good enough for you that you've got me locked up in jail?" He shifted a bit and turned his gaze to her belly, "You won't even tell me about the baby…"

"Jake, I don't want to talk about the baby… I want you to tell me why you did what you did," Calleigh told him trying to keep them on topic. She could see him wandering his gaze down her, but tried to ignore it.

"I'll tell you what, Cal. You answer one of my questions, then I'll answer one of yours…" Jake suggested with a smile.

"Jake—"

He leaned back a bit, "Either you play along, Cal, or we're not going to talk…"

She didn't want to play. She'd purposely kept the baby's gender a secret for a reason. Calleigh didn't think that Jake had any right to know. He would be in jail when the child was born and when he'd take his first steps… Why did he care? She didn't love him. There was no way they'd be a family…so why was he torturing her so? "Why do you care?"

"It's mine," Jake insisted. "That baby is yours and mine."

"The baby is mine, Jake," Calleigh insisted. "You're never goin' see the baby…"

Jake tilted his head as he studied her. He hadn't broken her, but he could tell she seemed damaged and not quite up to her normal Calleigh Duquesne attitude. "That's cruel, Cal."

"It's a fact."

"And who's gonna keep me from it?" Jake asked as he leaned in towards her.

"I am and –"

"Horatio Caine?" Jake finished. "God, Cal! Just sleep with him already!" Jake shook his head and laughed, "All you did was talk about him before and now you're still clinging to him! Just get it over and done with!"

Calleigh glared at him, "He's more of a man than you've ever been. He's never done anythin' to hurt me, Jake."

"So, you are sleeping with him!"

"No," Calleigh said dropping her voice and her head. She looked down and thought about what Jake had said. If she answered his question, then she could get hers answered. What could it hurt? He'd know that he'd have a song he'd never see…and she'd get her answer. "It's a boy," she whispered and then looked back up at Jake.

"A boy?" Jake asked surprised. "A boy…wow…"

"Now you answer my question," Calleigh insisted trying to ignore Jake's happiness at the thought of having a boy. "Why did you kidnap me and rape me, Jake? Why did you get me on the drugs? Why…why…" her voice started to break and tears flooded her eyes. She dropped her gaze and sucked in breath. Calleigh looked back up at Jake determined to get the words out, "Why me?"

Jake just stared her and then looked away sighing, "C'mon Calleigh…you know why…"

"I don't know why," Calleigh told him still sniffling. "I'm missin' chunks of my memory, Jake… I just want to know why…"

"You're…" he looked down trying to say it to her with a straight face, but couldn't. "You're the girl that got away, Cal… You're the one that I've always thought was probably my only chance… You're beautiful…but you're stubborn, Cal… You should've just gone along with helping me undercover without wanting to talk to Horatio."

More tears fell down her cheeks and she looked away from Jake. Horatio was right; the answer he gave didn't make her feel better. Nothing was changed.

"Calleigh…" Jake said reaching out with his free hand. His hand just was able to brush her golden hair.

She pulled away and sniffled, "You never cared about me…" she whispered. It was a statement more than anything.

"Don't say that—"

"It's the truth," Calleigh said looking back at him.

"I did care about you, Cal…"

"If you cared about me then you'd never have—" Calleigh stopped abruptly and squeezed her eyes shut as pain ran through her. She clutched her belly and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Cal? You okay?" Jake asked quickly.

"No," Calleigh barely got out as she started to tear up.

"Get the guard!" Jake yelled to the other convicts.

"She sent him away," one of the others informed him.

Jake tried to move to Calleigh to try to comfort her, but he was still cuffed to the bench. "Calleigh, is the door unlocked? Can someone get help?" he asked trying to help. The last thing he wanted was his child to die.

"No…" she whispered as tears continued to fall.

……………………..

TBC…


	9. Handprints

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 9 "Handprints"

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Heather for getting me through my writer's block! Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR.

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

……………

"Horatio," Calleigh cried out as she felt the pain coursing through her again. Was she going into labor? Was the baby okay?

"Cal, someone's gonna be back any minute," Jake tried to assure as the others banged on the window. "You just gotta hang in there."

"I don't want you," Calleigh cried and closed her eyes. All she wanted was Horatio. "He doesn't like you…" she continued knowing that Horatio had a special touch when it came to the baby. He could soothe him with his words.

"He's coming back," Calleigh whispered through her tears.

Horatio stared at her, studying her intently, "I know…I know, Calleigh…" Horatio moved his hand to the middle of one of the panels of glass and let it there with fingers splayed open. "I know…" Although she was upset and he couldn't touch her yet…hold her, it was a wonderful thing just to hear her voice.

Lifting her hand slowly, Calleigh pressed hers against his on her side of the glass. She sniffled and then wiped the tears away with her free hand, "He hurts me…"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Calleigh," Horatio promised. "I won't let him." He watched as she started a new ring of sobs and a new falling of tears ran down her face. "Are you ready to come out of there now, Sweetheart?" he asked with a small smile. He watched her nod and he slowly slid open the glass door before holding out a hand to help her up and out. Calleigh, though, shook her head in response and instead got up on her own using the side of the tub for help. "Let me help," Horatio offered as his hand started towards her arm to keep her steady. 

She pushed herself up from the bench and towards the window. Calleigh whimpered as the memory stung. She just wanted Horatio. She wanted to forget her stupid plan to ask Jake 'why'. The why only made things hurt more…

"Calleigh, you should sit down," Jake said trying to pull the bench, but it was bolted down. He still tried to free himself, though.

"Shut up!" Calleigh screamed at him as she made her way towards the glass and watched as the other convicts immediately gave her space. She started to cry again and pressed her hands against the glass. All she wanted was Horatio. She didn't care about the lecture she was sure to get from every single person…she'd gladly listen to them all.

………………….

The minute that Calleigh's absence was realized, Horatio rushed immediately towards the holding cell. He took off like his life depended on it and he heard the footfalls of the others close behind him. He looked into the cell and didn't see anything at first, but then was quickly helped by the convicts. Calleigh was in a fetal position on the floor right up against the wall. He noticed the handprint on the glass and knew that she'd tried to get out. "Get Alexx up here now!" Horatio yelled. "Eric, help me get her out," he instructed and opened the door. The sound of his name was the first thing that alerted him to the fact that she was conscious. He knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face, "Hey Sweetheart," Horatio said in a soothing tone. He wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright.

"You promised he wouldn't hurt me anymore," she whispered as tears fell down her face.

Eric crouched down and started to help Calleigh first up into a sitting position. He figured that there was a possibility that she could walk. "H, Alexx is on her way."

"Get Calleigh back to the break room," Horatio said as he helped him get Calleigh to her feet. "You're going to be okay, Calleigh," he tried to assure as he rubbed her arm gently.

Helping Calleigh make her way out of the holding cell, a million things ran through Eric's head. No one knew what could have happened while they were gone. He wanted to know how it could happen… "We're almost there," he told her trying to assure her that things were going to be okay.

Horatio turned his attention to Jake Berkeley and honed in on him. "What did you do to her?" Horatio asked keeping his voice low. His hands were on his hips as his gaze was kept on the floor.

"We just talked…that's all she wanted…" Jake said starting at the lieutenant. He knew that he'd be blamed. Calleigh apparently was being well cared for, for that he knew that his child would be well taken care of.

Adjusting his stance, Horatio looked down at Jake, "What did you talk about?"

"She wanted to know why…why her…" Jake informed him. There was no need to lie. He was already facing his sentence. All he'd receive if he lied was a black eye… They would all protect Calleigh, he knew that.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"Is that when the pain started?" Horatio asked.

"After…yeah…" Jake answered.

Horatio sighed and then looked at Berkeley, "You might have endangered your child, Mr. Berkeley. Calleigh's already been under far too much stress with this pregnancy…"

"I just gave her what she wanted," Jake told him getting pissed off. He wouldn't be blamed for Calleigh's choice to talk to him.

"You never think of her first…" Horatio said. "Someday, I hope you'll learn that…"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"If you thought about Calleigh first, you'd know that she shouldn't be stressed out in any way this far along…" Horatio told him. "That baby's held on this far, though, and I'm sure he'll hold on until it's his time to come into the world."

…………………….

"I have no idea why you thought you needed to go in there," Alexx said as she examined Calleigh, "And why you needed to do it without anyone outside that door." She shook her head, but then helped Calleigh cover up. The break room wasn't really her idea of a great hospital room. "You've dilated more…the pain was probably so bad because you were stressed out and the contractions were coming… You've got to take it easy, Baby…"

Calleigh just nodded, but stayed quiet. She felt bad, but she was relieved that the baby was okay. That she wasn't having the baby right then and now. She knew that she wasn't ready for that…not yet. She needed time to calm herself down and try to get over what Jake had told her.

"I'm going to go let them know that you're okay, alright?" Alexx said as she touched her friend's cheek lightly. "Horatio's probably running a hole into the hallway." She got a small smile from her remark, she didn't miss that. "You might want to straighten yourself up, you know they'll all want to come in and check on you for themselves." Alexx was still worried about Calleigh, but figured that anything that could happen during the hurricane, they could handle. She left Calleigh to making herself ready to visit with the others.

She found all eyes on her as she entered the hall. She pulled the door closed and gave them all a smile. "Calleigh and the baby are fine…" she told them. Alexx wanted to make sure that she delivered the news they all wanted to hear first. "Now, we all need to help make sure she takes it easy this time…" Alexx said looking at them all in turn. "She's dilating already and having contractions, but it's not quite getting to the point for us to be worried… It's her first baby, sometimes labor can go on for some time…"

"How far is she dilated, Alexx?" Horatio asked from the back of the group.

"She's at a two…that's out of ten, so we've got time…"

"But she's okay?" Eric asked just to make sure.

Alexx smiled and nodded, "She's fine." She opened the door and peeked in before shutting it again. "Alright, looks like Calleigh can have visitors again, but take it easy on Baby Girl… I already started the lecture series…" She watched as Eric and Natalia entered and as Frank went the other way. Alexx watched as Horatio remained outside. "Aren't you going to go in, Honey?"

"In a while," Horatio responded.

"She scared you to death, didn't she?" Alexx asked knowing how much closer they'd become.

Horatio looked up at Alexx with a small smile, "You know everything, don't you, Alexx?"

"You two are easy…"

"I'm glad she's going to be okay," Horatio said. "I should search the building with Frank to make sure we don't have any damage from the hurricane."

"It looks like its pretty bad out there," Alexx commented. "I'm just glad my husband's got the kids away from here… I'd be too worried something had happened if they'd just buckled down in the house."

Horatio smiled, "Thanks, Alexx," he said as he started down the hall. He wanted to go to Calleigh, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her that things would be alright. Horatio couldn't, though. Not yet. He needed some air, or at least some time to think.

Time alone.

………………………..

TBC…


	10. Worry

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 10 "Worry"

**Author's Notes:** Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR. Thanks be to Opal for keeping me motivated for nanowrimo!

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

Calleigh stared out the window. No one would let her leave the break room except to use the bathroom. She understood the reasons, but she also didn't want to stay cooped up. She could see that the storm was bearing down on the crime lab, but with the weather protection in place, they'd be fine. She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought about Jake and how she felt about him.

"No," Calleigh said quietly and pushed Jake against the door before picking up the gun herself. With Jake bent over on the floor, Calleigh held the gun to his head. "Don't move," she whispered.

Jake laughed, but put his hands up in defense, "Calleigh, you're not going to shoot me." He shifted, but found the gun pressed against his temple. "C'mon, Cal… We all know you can't do it…"

"You don't think that I could make a case in court and get off Scott-free sayin' that it was self-defense?" Calleigh challenged and pressed the gun so she was sure that his skull could feel the barrel of Horatio's gun.

Horatio got up from where he had fallen, and then been fallen upon, "Calleigh…don't do this…" He pulled out handcuffs and walked up along side of her, "Jail will get him," Horatio told her.

"You think I'll spend a day in jail?!" Jake let out laughing, but then stopped when he saw Calleigh's finger at the trigger.

"Calleigh, he can't hurt you anymore," Horatio said as he bent down and handcuffed Jake's wrists behind his back. He leaned forward to his ear, "Don't you dare move or I'll let her shoot you," Horatio threatened as he straightened back up to Calleigh. He held out his hand below hers, "Let me have the gun now," Horatio said. When he heard them getting ready to break down the door, which must have been locked sometime in the tussle, he yelled out, "We've got him, Frank!" He turned his attention back to Calleigh, who had moved her finger from the trigger and carefully set it in his hand. 

He couldn't hurt her anymore…

She reached up and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. Horatio hadn't even come in to see if she was alright. She hadn't seen him since he'd entered the holding cell and had Eric take her out. He had been right, if only she'd listened…but she still knew that if she hadn't talked to him then she would regret it. Though, she still regretted it just the same.

Turning around, she noticed Natalia and Eric sitting together on the couch. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who'd found someone to care for. "Do you guys know when Horatio's comin' back?" Calleigh asked. It was the first time she'd spoken up since she'd finished reassuring people that she was okay.

"I'm not sure," Eric spoke up. "Want me to go and find him for you?"

"It's alright," she said a bit disappointed and sat in the chair at the table. She noticed Eric get up immediately and she put up a hand in response, "I'm fine, Eric. I'm gonna eat a snack…" She fished through the box on the table until she found something she felt like eating. Calleigh felt a bit sick, but she was sure that was over guilt for upsetting Horatio so much.

Natalia nudged Eric, "Go find him," she whispered.

Eric nodded and gave Natalia a small smile. The women always won when it came to getting their way. Or so it seemed. He got up and headed out, he knew that Calleigh was close to Horatio and probably was worrying.

…………………………….

Horatio followed Eric back to the break room. He hadn't wanted to at first, but also knew that if Calleigh wanted to talk to him, then it was probably a good idea to talk to her. He knew that he couldn't hold it against her. Calleigh was a curious person, and he was sure that if she hadn't have talked to Jake now that she would have eventually… Though, he was sure that the result would have been the same. He stopped in the doorway and then looked to Eric, "Do you think you and Natalia can go for a walk?" Horatio requested quietly.

"Talia, let's go check on Alexx," Eric said popping his head into the room.

"Huh?" she mumbled and looked up, "But Calleigh—" When Natalia saw Horatio, she just mumbled, "Oh." Getting up she quickly exited the room with Eric leaving the two alone to talk.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked gently as he eased into the room and walked over to table and sat across from her.

Calleigh pushed a packet of crackers across the table, "I'm feelin'…okay considerin' the baby's gettin' ready to come out," Calleigh told him with a smile. "I thought I'd be freaked out…but I'm alright right now."

"That's good," Horatio told her matching her smile.

"You should eat something."

"You should," Horatio countered.

"I ate two packets of crackers," Calleigh told him showing him the empty wrappers as proof.

Horatio gave in and started to open the crackers. The crinkling of the plastic echoed through the quiet room. "I was worried…"

"I was worried," Calleigh said looking up at him, "I was worried…that you would hate me…for going against you…talkin' to Jake…"

"I can't hate you for wanting to know, Calleigh," Horatio assured. "I guess…I was just trying to protect you…and I forgot that you really don't need my protecting…"

Calleigh smiled and reached across the table to take his hand into hers, "I do need protectin', but sometimes…sometimes I think I can handle big things on my own… Today wasn't a good idea…"

"No, it wasn't," Horatio agreed. "But I'm glad that you and the baby are okay…"

"I'm glad, too," she whispered with a smile.

"Alexx said that you might end up giving birth here…"

Calleigh tilted her head a bit, "I'm not goin' lie…I'm not so thrilled about that idea… Though, at least you and Alexx and everyone are here…so it'll work…right?"

Horatio gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. We're going to make sure that you deliver that baby just fine… Everything will be fine. I promise."

"C'mere," Calleigh said motioning with her finger for him to come to her.

"What? Is the baby kicking?" he asked as he moved to the other side of the table.

Calleigh smiled at his concern and without a word weaved her fingers through his red hair pulling him to her for a kiss. She let it linger for a moment before finally breaking away. She smiled against his lips before pulling farther back, "Thank you…for taking such wonderful care of me…"

"That is no problem, Ma'am," Horatio told her with a bright smile.

"You're not goin' go too far when you walk to make sure things are alright in buildin', right?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll be here when you need me, Sweetheart. Don't worry about that," Horatio told her. He was happy to see that she was thinking and seemingly looking forward to having the baby, even if she might be having it in the crime lab during a storm. It was a good sign, especially after she'd talked to Jake. It gave him hope that Calleigh was healing even with her earlier stress episodes.

"I can't help it," Calleigh told him. "I blame bein' pregnant."

He smiled more and pulled her towards him. Horatio kissed her cheek before whispering, "Don't worry…"

………………..

TBC…


	11. Perfection

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 11 "Perfection"

**Author's Notes:** Special warning for graphic content in this chapter! You have been warned!

Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR. Thanks be to Opal for keeping me motivated for nanowrimo!

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

"I'm telling you," Alexx said. "Let her tell you when she's feeling like she's in pain from the contractions, Horatio." She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "I told you, it's gonna be a while. I was in labor with my first one for twenty eight hours. The first one's always the hardest…"

Horatio sighed as he sat in the morgue with Alexx. She was finishing up paperwork and he'd decided to check on her since Calleigh was playing a card game with Eric and Natalia. "I guess I thought it would go along faster…"

"This is good, Honey. The baby may wait until after the storm… Calleigh's not even picked a name for that boy yet," Alexx said shaking her head. "I can't believe it!"

He let out a short, low laugh, "I know…everyone's been saying that, but Calleigh…she's been…"

"Cautious," Alexx finished. "I know. Poor Baby Girl doesn't know what her heart and mind and soul wants… She's protecting herself by not naming the child…"

Nodding he agreed, "It's not a real child until she gives him a name."

"I'm surprised she wanted to know the gender…"

"I think that she had hope it was a girl," Horatio suggested. "A girl would mean that the baby would less likely grow up to look like Jake."

"But it's not true that the child will look like Jake even though it's a boy… I know some people who have kids that look only like one parent…" Alexx said.

He looked across to Alexx, "Jake asked about the baby…I'm not sure if that's going to influence Calleigh's decision or not."

"And she told him?" Alexx asked surprised. She had known that Calleigh had been in the holding cell and had talked to Jake, but Alexx was surprised to hear that Calleigh may have connected him with the baby by letting him know details.

Horatio shook his head a bit, "I'm not sure… I didn't want to push her… She's already been stressed out too much… I can ask later… I know that Jake Berkeley is not going to hurt her…or her baby…"

"You mean your baby," Alexx said as she filed away her papers.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean… You love Calleigh, we all know that. We've seen it blossom over the months and even before… I think Calleigh's vulnerability and pregnancy just gave you a better window to express and confess it. That baby's only going to know you as a father, Horatio." Alexx walked over and patted his shoulder, "I think it's the best for not only Calleigh, but for you…"

"Do you believe in innocence, Mr. Berkeley?" Horatio asked from his spot in the corner of the interrogation room. He was not interesting in Jake Berkeley as much as he was concerned for Calleigh, but he had wondered if he'd thought about the consequences for his actions before he'd kidnapped one of Horatio's CSIs. In his dark navy suit, Horatio almost blended into the corner. Normally a bright blue or white shirt brightened up the outfit, but today he was in a black shirt…he didn't feel the need to be bright. He kept his head down as he waited for the answer to his question.

Jake was cuffed, but had been set in a chair at a table. He was sweating and feeling the effects of withdrawal form the drugs he was so used to being in his system. "Don't try to tell me that Calleigh's some innocent," Jake spat. "She wasn't even an innocent at the academy."

Horatio shook his head, "Calleigh wasn't the person I was referring to…" He wanted Jake Berkeley to know, but he also wanted to make him suffer. "But rather the child inside of her…" Of course, whether that child would survive was still up in the air, Alexx had her doubts, but Horatio had faith in Calleigh. Even though she'd been through so much, he knew that Calleigh would never harm an innocent…but he knew that she would need support… He knew that even without being pregnant that she'd need support, and they would be there for her.

"Child?" Jake questioned and studied Horatio to try and gauge rather he was telling the truth or not. "It's not possible…" Jake brushed off figuring it was some obscure tactic that Horatio had come up with.

"So, you're telling me that you had protected sex with Calleigh," Horatio pushed. "That the semen we recovered isn't yours, and yet it matches you? The child is yours, Mr. Berkeley."

Jake smirked, "At least the kid'll be good looking and smart."

"Yes, I suppose you're right with Calleigh being the mother," Horatio commented as he shifted his position and approached the table. "But that child was not conceived from love, Mr. Berkeley. You raped Calleigh over and over and over again…" Horatio said, emphasizing 'over' each time. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands, but Horatio knew that there'd be no justice at his own hands.

Jake kicked the table and attempted to get up, "It wasn't like that!" 

"The evidence says otherwise…Calleigh says otherwise," Horatio said forcing himself to be calm as the officers stepped away from the door and pushed Jake back down into the chair. Horatio found it amusing that Jake was technically one of them, and yet he had no power…and he knew Jake Berkeley was one who loved his power. "Do you even care about the harm you've done to Calleigh? The tearing that they spotting during her sexual assault exam will thankfully heal…but she's lost an unhealthy amount of weight… That baby may not survive…" 

"The child," Horatio started and then looked at Alexx, "Is a miracle…"

"In more than one way," Alexx agreed.

"He's hope."

"Let's just keep that in mind and hope that Calleigh keeps that in mind."

Horatio nodded slightly before turning to the wall and thinking about how the child that would be coming into the world soon enough had helped Calleigh through so much. Through the pain of what Jake had done to her and through the pain of having lived through it all. The baby had given her a new hope to survive and go on…to heal… He would be something special and Horatio knew that because of that…Calleigh could never let her son go. He would be nothing like his biological father…

Hope would be brought into the world…embodied in the vessel of a child.

A new beginning.

…………………………

"Make it stop!" Calleigh screamed as the contraction came sending pain through her lower half.

"Honey, there's gonna be no stopping this baby," Alexx said quietly. She'd checked to make sure that the baby was in position, head down, with an ultrasound machine that they used. He was ready. "He's ready to come, Calleigh… You've got to try to relax and let this happen." She didn't want to freak her friend out, but she knew that nature happened whenever and wherever it wanted to…stopping it wouldn't help. It would only hurt.

"We're going to take slow deep breaths," Horatio coached calmly. In the effort to keep Calleigh as comfortable as possible, they'd made the break room (which had been their sanctuary thus far through the storm) into their make shift delivery room. Calleigh was sitting between his legs, but he was trying to support her weight, holding her tightly, but not too much so. Alexx had told them that gravity would make things better and had tried to keep Calleigh comfortable, supported, and yet trying to make it easier on her delivery. "We've done this in class," he reminded as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't do it!" Calleigh cried out scared. "Alexx, I can't!"

"You can," Horatio whispered into her ear.

"Baby, you're gonna be fine…we all know you can do this…" Alexx told her. "You need to start pushing."

"I don't want to," Calleigh argued.

Eric moved from his helpless position off to the side to Calleigh's side and took her hand squeezing it, "C'mon, Cal. You can do this…" he said trying to sound as confident and strong for her as possible.

"Okay, Baby…when the next contraction comes…you need to push… You understand me?" Alexx asked as she stared at Calleigh. She knew that she had to be terrified and was suddenly deciding that pregnancy was something very unwanted, but she also knew what could happen if Calleigh didn't do what she was instructing. She watched Calleigh shake her head and knew it was time to shake fear into her for a moment. "Calleigh, look at me." Once her friend was staring at her, she presented the mortal threat. "If you don't push, the baby will die… It's his time to come…you can't stop that and wait until the hurricane passes. You have to push!"

Calleigh's scream echoed through the room and Alexx was sure down the hallways as well, but it was something that probably felt like it was something helping. Whatever Calleigh needed to help her get through the delivery was fine with Alexx. "That's good," she coached smiling up at them. She looked over at Natalia briefly and made sure that the other woman was ready. She didn't look all too excited to being her make shift nurse, but she knew that Natalia was there to help Calleigh. They all were. "I see the head," Alexx reported.

"Okay Calleigh," Horatio whispered, "You've got to push the head out…push…"

"Push Calleigh," Eric spoke up hearing Horatio's quiet words and knowing that she needed to know that she was doing the right thing. He felt his hand being squeezed to death and he squeezed back as she screamed again.

"You're doing great, Honey!" Alexx said brightly as she made sure that the airways were clear. "Now we've got to get the shoulders out…you're almost there!"

Calleigh wanted to be done. The baby felt huge. "I can't anymore," she panted a bit wanting to stop. She didn't think that she could continue or finish. It was too hard. She hurt…

"Breathe Calleigh," Horatio reminded and squeezed her other hand, "You need to push."

"C'mon Cal, he's almost out…" Eric added. "Push. You're almost there."

"Push, Honey," Alexx added.

"Push," Horatio said and was quickly rewarded by Calleigh's screaming signaling that she was pushing.

"Oooo he's adorable!" Alexx exclaimed as she wrapped him in a white towel ensuring that he wouldn't lose any body heat. "You did great, Calleigh." She carefully handed the baby up to Calleigh and Horatio. "We're almost done," Alexx told her.

"You keep saying that," she told Alexx tiredly.

She smiled, "I know, Baby…no pushing right now though…" She looked up at Horatio and Eric, "I need to make sure that the placenta is delivered.

"What about the umbilical cord?" Horatio asked.

"We're gonna wait on that for a bit. As soon as I get the placenta out, I'll go back down to my office and get something to use to secure the umbilical cord once it's cut. The baby will be fine until then." She smiled trying to be assuring.

Calleigh sleepily stared at the small life in her arms, ignoring the pressure on her abdomen as Alexx did what she was needed. The pushing was over and that was what Calleigh cared about. The baby was there. He was beautiful. She smiled through the haze of fatigue. "Hey there," she whispered.

"What are you gonna name him, Cal?" Eric asked.

"You never told me if you'd come up with his name, Calleigh," Alexx said joining in and she watched as Natalia moved to get a better view of their new pride and joy. Though Calleigh had done all the work, it was still a team effort.

"I know his name," she told them as her finger softly, gently stroked his cheek. "Parker Timothy…" she announced and then carefully kissed his cheek. She could already see that his hair was light blonde, almost invisible. He was perfect…she already knew without looking at him that he would be. He was hers.

"Awww Baby," Alexx said tearing up a bit thinking about Tim Speedle. "I think that's the most perfect name I've heard…"

Horatio pressed a kiss to Calleigh's forehead, letting it stay there for a minute as he too thought about Speedle. He was sure that it brought up memories for Eric as well. But what more perfect of a person for a name to be named after? Though Tim Speedle had his flaws, he was a hero… "I knew you'd think of something…"

"You weren't being helpful," she whispered teasingly, but still exhausted.

"It's perfect, Cal," Eric agreed.

"He's beautiful," Natalia spoke up.

"He is…" Calleigh said sleepily as she stared at him. He was staring back at her and she wondered if he saw her. Did he know that she was his mother? Did he know how much she loved him? How much he meant to her even before she knew? She knew it then and there that Parker would be the most important person or thing in her life. He would always be her first. Everything would be after him…

He was perfect.

He was beautiful.

He was her son.

Unconditional love.

…………………..

TBC…


	12. Sweet Boy

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 12 "Sweet Boy"

**Author's Notes:** Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR. Thanks be to Opal for keeping me motivated for nanowrimo!

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

Alexx had let Horatio cut the umbilical cord and she'd secured it and made sure that the baby was cleaned. She'd also made sure that Calleigh was cleaned up, so that she didn't contract any infection. She was taking all the steps necessary to make sure that both Calleigh and her child would remain well and safe until they could get them to a hospital.

"She's asleep," Natalia reported. They'd tried to clean up the break room and convert it into someplace comfortable for Calleigh to rest. The team had been taking turns holding Parker, since they didn't have a suitable spot for him.

"That's probably for the best," Alexx said. "She needs her rest. With all the stress along with the labor and delivery itself I'm sure she'll sleep hard for a while… It'll help her heal."

Natalia nodded taking Alexx's word for it, "The baby's adorable…"

"He looks a lot like Calleigh," Alexx commented. "But Frank says that Jake keeps demanding to see the baby… He knows it's a boy, so I'm assuming Calleigh told him something when she was in that holding cell…"

"She probably did what she thought she needed to do in order to get out of the holding cell," Natalia commented.

"Whatever she said, that boy is hers…and hers alone… Jake Berkeley has no right to him," Alexx said.

……………………..

Calleigh could remember when she was first told she was pregnant. Horatio had told her and she didn't believe it. After everything that had happened it wasn't something that she was prepared for mentally or physically.

"No," Calleigh said quickly. "No, the nurse…the nurse and Alexx did the examine last night. They didn't say I was pregnant."

"They were afraid with you detoxing that you'd lose the baby…that you were too fragile to be told. If you're going to give up, I think you should know everything," Horatio told her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, and Horatio could tell that it was un-welcomed news.

"The baby's Jake's…"

"I know," Horatio replied as he squeezed her hand gently. "He's never going to touch you again, Calleigh. I promise you that." 

Calleigh tried to say what was on her mind, but nothing came out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make Horatio go away, but when she found that he was still there when she opened them, she figured that it was useless. "The drugs…everything…I've hurt the baby…" she finally blurted out. "I don't even remember good chunks of what happened, Horatio…"

"Right now, I think the most important thing is for you to get well," Horatio insisted. "This baby is yours… It's depending on you…"

Shaking her head, Calleigh let out a ragged breath as she tried to calm a bit more so she could talk again. "I can't…I can't raise a baby on my own."

"You don't have to."

For a long time, she just stared at Horatio. Partially shocked at what she heard, and partially trying to reprocess what he'd said to make sure she'd heard it correctly. What was Horatio proposing? Could she even go through with the pregnancy? What if the baby couldn't survive? What if she killed her own child because of her refusal to eat? What if there were defects? "I can't ask that."

"I'm offering," Horatio told her and sat forward in his seat. "You're not alone, Calleigh…not even close." 

She smiled at the memory; Horatio's offer had been true. He'd done all he could to try and help support her and get her ready for the baby. He'd even read a book. Calleigh knew that that gesture in of itself was the biggest one he'd done. He'd shown his complete commitment. She'd never finished her book that she'd gotten at the beginning of her pregnancy, but he'd finished his. She looked sleepily over to where she knew he'd be. He was slumped nearby, his back supported and his head to his chest. She smiled; he was always loyal…no matter what she seemed to do. He was always there for her.

Moving her head, she noticed Eric in a chair not too far away with her newly born son. Her smile brightened. Parker was safe. She knew that Eric, like Horatio, was extremely loyal and would protect her son just as he'd protect her. He was safe with Eric. She rolled onto her side and watched her friend with her baby. Eric was doing so wonderfully with him. He was humming to him and holding him as if Parker was his child. Eric always seemed so nature with small children. She had a feeling it was from being in a family with other siblings, even though she was sure he was the youngest. It was just a natural thing for Eric Delko.

Movement caught his attention and Eric adjusted his position, straightening up in the chair more. He smiled when he saw that Calleigh was awake. "He's alright, Cal," Eric assured. "He's been a perfect little angel."

"I had packed him a bag, it should be around here somewhere," Calleigh told him and started to push herself up to try and get into a sitting position.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cal! Sit back down!" Eric told her not wanting her to pull or hurt anything that needed to heal. He hadn't experienced giving birth, but he was sure that it required bed rest for more than a couple hours.

Horatio's head shot up when he heard Eric and he was to Calleigh's side immediately. "You okay, Sweetheart?" he asked sleepily. He'd felt worn out from just being there for support for Calleigh. Though, Parker's birth was one of the biggest experiences emotionally that he'd been through for some time.

"I just wanted to find the bag that I packed for the baby in case I had to go to the hospital," Calleigh explained. "It has diapers and clothes and socks for Parker," she told him. A smile pulled at her lips.

"What?" Horatio asked not missing the sudden smile.

"I have a baby," she whispered as if just realizing it.

He couldn't help, but smile as well. "You do…and he's perfect." Pushing himself up, he looked down at her, "I'll find the bag for the baby," he told her before looking over where their things had been put. Horatio found it and brought it over to Calleigh, he crouched down, "I think that maybe it's time for you to visit with Parker for a bit. What do you say?"

"Alexx said that I should probably try to nurse him. We never bought formula…so hopefully it'll work," she said accepting his help into a more upright sitting position. When he turned towards Eric and moved away from her, she started to pull things out of the packed bag. She pulled out a diaper, an outfit, socks, mittens, a hat, and a blanket. By the time she felt like she was all set up, Horatio had Parker and was waiting to set the baby down. "I probably will need wipes," Calleigh said, but watched as Horatio lay the baby down in her arms and went to looking for them in the bag.

Carefully, Calleigh unwrapped her son taking in how small he was.

"Are you thinking about the baby?" Horatio asked wanting her to know that he was there for her and that she could talk to him about it.

Calleigh pulled a small picture from under the blanket. It was an ultrasound. She pointed to the small white speck, "It's so small," she whispered. "It's weird…thinkin' it's inside of me…" She let out a shaky breath, "I don't think I can do it, Horatio…"

Putting his hand over hers, he gave her a small reassuring smile, "I know you can… You just have to remember that we're all here for you…" 

She carefully wiped him before putting on the small diaper. She put the tabs in place and then took in his tiny toes before she covered them up with the socks she had. Alexx had explained that he needed to be kept warm, especially since he hadn't been looked at by a doctor. Parker couldn't afford to contract any infections. So, she quickly as possible dressed him in the long sleeve light blue onesie with the lion in the center of it and then pulled up the small light blue pants. Calleigh gently covered his hands with the light blue mittens to keep him from scratching his face and then lastly put the small white hat on his head to keep the heat in. "There we are," she whispered before pulling him close to her. Leaning down she kissed him and couldn't stop smiling at him.

"I bet he feels better now," Horatio said removing the soiled towels that Parker had been wrapped in and the dirty diaper wipes and disposed of it all.

"He looks better than in those white towels," Eric spoke up.

Horatio knelt back down with Calleigh and helped her to wrap Parker up in the white blanket covered in pastel colored animals. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he watched her with Parker. They looked perfect together and he knew that she'd be the best mother to him.

She shrugged a bit, "I hurt a little, but…it was all worth it," she whispered. Calleigh stared down at Parker before remembering that she was supposed to be trying to breast feed Parker. Though, she wasn't really so sure how to go about doing that. "Do you think we could get Alexx to come up here to help me figure out this nursing thing with Parker? I don't know how to hold him or-"

Horatio smiled, "No need to explain, I'll get her up here to help out."

"I'm gonna go check on Frank and check the status of the storm," Eric said before excusing himself from the room.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Calleigh asked. "I even checked to make sure he had ten toes and ten fingers." She was a bit embarrassed, but knew that Horatio would understand.

"Just like you," Horatio told her before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It didn't last for long, but it felt good. He dropped down and made sure he placed a kiss on Parker's forehead as well.

…………………….

TBC…


	13. Not Over

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 13 "Not Over"

**Author's Notes:** Any (double carrot) sections are flashbacks that are taken from SDRR. Thanks be to Opal for keeping me motivated for nanowrimo!

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

…………………………

The hurricane had subsided and the storm system had calmed down enough for people to return back to work. Which meant that medical services could get to the crime lab and transport Calleigh and Parker to the hospital to be examined. Horatio stared out as the building soon reverted to its normal state. With the hurricane protection gone, Horatio could see the reinforcements pulling in to help transport the convicts back to the prison along with the ambulance right behind it. "It's about time to go, Calleigh," Horatio said as he turned around.

Alexx smiled, "They might keep them overnight for observation, but they shouldn't keep you guys for much more than that."

Calleigh nodded, "I wouldn't mind having a bed to sleep in," she said with a smile before looking down at Parker asleep in her arms.

"It's right this way," Frank said leading the EMTs to the break room where he knew Calleigh and Parker were waiting.

The EMTs entered with a wheelchair in hand in order for basic transport to the ambulance already knowing that the baby had been born and that there had been express orders that their patient did not want to be wheeled out in the gurney. They carefully helped Calleigh transfer to the wheelchair being mindful of the baby. It was more of a blur than anything. She had wanted nothing more than to continue resting rather than being jostled around. But her added escort of the whole team made her feel like it was more that they were all finally leaving rather than her need to see a doctor. She noticed Horatio motion with his head to Eric and looked around and immediately saw what she was sure they were trying to shield her from. The convicts were lined up against one of the walls. Apparently, they were getting ready to pull out as well. She adverted her eyes and kept them focused down on her sleeping son, who was bundled up in the blanket she'd brought.

"Let me take him," Alexx said as the wheelchair came to a halt.

When Calleigh looked up, she noticed that she was already to the ambulance and that Horatio was gone. She frowned, but let Alexx take Parker from her. Calleigh allowed the EMTs and Eric to help her into the ambulance and let her get settled inside. "Who's ridin' along with me?" she asked a bit quietly as she watched Parker being lifted in as well.

"I'm going to," Alexx said taking one of the EMTs' hands.

Calleigh looked to Alexx as the baby was handed back to her. "What about Horatio?" she asked staring out the back of the ambulance as it was closed. She heard Eric's hitting the back of it, she knew signaling them that they could pull out.

"He and Eric are going to be right behind us, Honey," Alexx assured. "Don't you worry."

…………………….

"This isn't over, Caine," Jake told him as he approached him in line.

"This IS over, Mr. Berkeley," Horatio said coolly as he stared at the former MDPD officer. "Calleigh and the baby are going to the hospital to be checked out and you're…going back to jail where you belong."

"That's my boy," Jake said.

"No, he is Calleigh's son…and I can assure you that none of his male influences will be you."

"Oh?" Jake challenged. "Are you going to see to it?"

"I will."

Jake shook his head, "Just tell her that you're in love with her already," he said as he was pushed along. "But even doing that won't keep my son from me…"

Horatio stood back as the convicts were led out to where the prison bus was waiting. He placed his hands on his hips and pondered Jake's threats. He didn't see any sane judge overturning Jake's conviction and setting him free. Nor did he see any judge granting Jake custody of his son once he was released from prison. But he also knew that underestimating Berkeley would just lead to problems. "We'll see about that," Horatio said as he pulled his glasses from his jacket and put them on.

…………………..

"How are they doing, Doctor?" Horatio asked as he approached Calleigh's hospital room. It had taken him a bit longer to make it there, but knew that Calleigh was in safe hands and that she had company.

"Ms. Duquesne has a mild infection that's no doubt from the delivery…" the doctor explained. "I know that Dr. Woods really tried to make the environment as safe as possible, but given your situation…it's something that most likely wouldn't have been able to be avoided."

Horatio nodded, a mild infection wasn't a big deal he understood. Especially in a hospital, it could easily be treated. Parker was who he was worried about. The baby couldn't as easily fight off germs and viruses as Calleigh was able. "And the baby?"

"We're still making sure things are fine, but they should probably stay an extra day at the very least," the doctor told the lieutenant.

"Anything you think would be best," Horatio said.

The doctor nodded, "I better go check on my other patients. I'll be back in to check on them both later."

"Is Parker then in the nursery?" he questioned wanting to know where they were all standing.

"I've had him there for the testing and to let Ms. Duquesne rest. The nurses should be returning him, though. There's a place for him to sleep in the room."

"Private room?" Horatio asked.

"I made sure of it," the doctor told him. "I'll be by later, Lieutenant."

Horatio watched the doctor leave before finishing his way to Calleigh's hospital room. It was good to hear that Calleigh and the baby were going to be just fine. He knocked politely before opening the door to see that Frank, Alexx, Natalia, and Eric were all inside with Calleigh. He smiled, "Sorry I took so long."

"Told you he didn't get lost," Eric teased Calleigh lightly.

Calleigh smiled and relaxed a bit. She'd been waiting for a couple hours for Horatio to show up. Alexx had first told her that they weren't allowing anyone in, but when everyone else showed up she had begun to worry. "It's alright, everyone's been keepin' me company," she explained tiredly.

"But I think it's time we let you rest," Alexx said sweetly patting her friend's shoulder. She looked to the others silently telling them all that it was time for them to leave Calleigh and Horatio alone.

"Yeah, Alexx's right," Eric spoke up. "We'll see you tomorrow, Cal," he said before bending down and kissing her forehead. "Rest."

"Thanks guys," Calleigh told them all tiredly as they left. She waited until everyone had left and Horatio took a seat at her bedside before speaking up, "What did Jake say?"

"I don't want you to worry about Jake Berkeley," Horatio told her as he took her hand in his. "He's not going to be part of your life or Parker's… He's back in prison where he belongs."

She smiled a bit and squeezed his hand, "I missed you…"

"I had to make sure that things were okay," Horatio explained. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you."

"You followed the prison bus all the way there, didn't you?" Calleigh asked knowing Horatio all too well.

Horatio smiled, "Like I said…you don't have to worry about a thing. The doctor said that you and the baby will have to stay for a couple of days…and then I'll take you both home."

"You need a car seat for Parker," Calleigh reminded.

He nodded with a bright smile, "It's back at the apartment. Don't worry. I'll swing by tomorrow and pick it up."

Calleigh smiled and brightened a bit, "Does that mean you're stayin' here with me tonight?"

"Mmm it does," he confirmed as he leaned down and gently kissed her for a minute. "I'm not leaving you two here all night… I'm going to sleep right here."

"It's alright if you wanna go back to the apartment," Calleigh told him not wanting him to be uncomfortable and not sleep much through the night.

"No, I want to be here with you two," Horatio assured.

"They have Parker in the nursery," Calleigh explained.

Horatio nodded, "I know. They should be bringing him back soon. The doctor said that he'd be sleeping in here tonight…so I figured the least I could do would be to rock him and let you sleep…" He could tell that she was exhausted and knew that she could use some help if Parker woke up in the middle of the night and needed something.

…………………..

TBC…


	14. The Joys of Parenthood

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 14 "The Joys of Parenthood"

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

Horatio loved his role in Calleigh's life. He'd spent all night getting up and rocking and taking care of Parker. Being a parent was something that he felt like he was especially good at. If being a parent to Parker was a choice he had to make over his job at the crime lab, he knew he'd take it. It was a special kind of joy. Even the crying was something that was wonderful to him. Staring down at the sleeping infant, he smiled. "At least you and your mommy are getting some sleep," Horatio whispered with a smile. He looked up when he noticed the door opening and saw the nurse. He gave her a kind smile and waited to see what she was there for.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," she said quietly. "The doctor has the last of the tests planned for this morning," she explained.

"Will you have him all day?"

"No," she said with a smile. "But we also want Ms. Duquesne to rest up," the nurse reminded.

Horatio nodded and let the nurse take Parker away. He knew that it was important to make sure that the baby was alright.

…………………..

It was late afternoon and Horatio had gone for a walk. The sterile hospital atmosphere wasn't much to take in, but he had wanted Calleigh to sleep in peace. The nurse had informed him that Parker was in the nursery being well cared for and that they'd return him whenever Calleigh was ready. He was thankful that the hospital had such a wonderful staff that was being so helpful in letting Calleigh rest. He knew that once they got home that neither of them would be on a regular sleeping schedule for some time. Horatio was prepared for that, but he still worried about Calleigh.

He stopped in front of the nursery with who he could only guess where other family and friends of other mothers who had given birth and their children were also in the nursery. Horatio smiled when he spotted Parker. The nurses had informed him that he could go in and rock him, but he'd already told himself that he'd get a cup of coffee to help him get through the rest of the day.

"Which one, Anne?" an older man asked.

Horatio watched as the woman tried to guess which child was their grandchild, Horatio could only assume. He smiled before passing by the nursery and heading for the elevator. He had figured that if he got his coffee and took some time sipping it and eating a snack down in the cafeteria, he'd have enough time to return to the nursery to rock Parker before Calleigh was back up, and wondering where everyone was.

…………………….

When Horatio returned back to the floor almost forty-five minutes later, he found an uneasy sight. The grandparents that he'd seen when he'd left earlier were still there arguing with not only a pair of nurses, but security as well. As much as Horatio wanted to know what was going on, he knew that it might be best not to get involved.

"He's our grandson," the woman argued. "We just want to go in and see him."

"He doesn't even have the proper last name," the man added.

Horatio turned for a minute and looked over the babies in the nursery. Parker was only one of ten babies in the nursery and of those infants there were only three boys. He noticed immediately that Calleigh had used Duquesne rather than Berkeley or a hyphenated version of the last names. He brushed it off telling himself that it wasn't possible that they were discussing Parker. He pushed through the heavy double doors and let himself into the ward. He nodded to the nurse at the station, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Lieutenant," the nurse said a bit upset. "A man came right after you left. He was trying to deliver papers…"

"What kind of papers?" Horatio asked suddenly curious.

The nurse frowned and handed over the papers that had been left in her care, "He said it was regarding custody."

Things were clicking in his head, but then things were also making him upset just thinking about how Calleigh would take it. "Did he talk to Calleigh?"

"No, Lieutenant," she said quickly. "The security guards wouldn't let them in the ward. I haven't said anything to her. She's only been up for about ten minutes. She asked for a snack, and she's looking so happy…I just didn't know how to tell her such a horrible thing."

Horatio nodded, "I understand…and appreciate that." He nodded towards the nursery, "Are those two trying to see Parker?"

"Yes, Sir."

Horatio wasn't sure what to do. He could only think that they were indeed Jake Berkeley's parents. Jake had wanted to see his son, was this his punishment for their shielding of Calleigh and Parker? On one hand he wanted to ignore the couple and go to Calleigh and assure her that things would be alright…but on the other hand he wanted to go out there and try to negotiate with them. But he wasn't Parker's father…not really…no matter how much he felt like that person. He had no right to do something that was only a choice and decision that Calleigh could make.

"Go ahead and move Parker forward in the nursery to the window, so that they can see him," Horatio told her.

"Are you sure, Sir?" the nurse questioned.

He nodded, "Let them just see him through the window and then bring him in in about five minutes?"

"Alright," the nurse agreed before disappearing in the direction of the nursery. Now, he had to tell Calleigh. He looked down at the papers in his hands. He knocked on Calleigh's door once he arrived and then entered. "Sweetheart," he said with a smile as he entered trying to keep the mood light. "Have you called your father?"

"No," Calleigh said as she scooped up a helping of applesauce from the bowl in front of her.

He sat down in his chair and pulled out his cell phone, "It's time to…" he said offering it to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked setting the spoon still full of applesauce back into the bowl. She knew that look, even though he was trying to hide it from her. She knew that there was something wrong.

"The Berkeleys are outside of the nursery…" he explained. Holding up the papers, he completed what was going on, "They want custody of Parker."

"Wha-What?" she blurted out shocked. She'd never thought about Jake's parents being a choice to take Parker, even before she was sure she was going to keep him. "But…he's stayin' with me…with us…" she whispered.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart," Horatio said trying to assure her things would be alright. "You need to keep in mind that minors are rarely removed from their mother. Especially in a case like this. You're not negligent in any way…you're not an addict… Even if this does go to court…you're going to win. But you should still call your father…plus, we've kept this from him for too long…"

Nine months they'd kept her pregnancy from her father. It hadn't been easy. They'd just managed to make him think that their schedules could never click after she started to show. She knew it wasn't very nice, but also hoped he'd understand once he knew the whole story. How could she tell him that she was having his grandson and then tell him that she wasn't sure that she was going to keep him? Calleigh knew how his eyes would look…it would break her heart…

"I can't…" she whispered as her voice broke and tears dropped down her cheeks. "You call him," she insisted as she covered her face.

Horatio wasn't going to argue with her. He dialed Kenwall Duquesne's number and waited for Calleigh's father to pick up before he started to explain the situation.

……………………….

TBC…


	15. New Stormfront

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 15 "New Stormfront"

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

Happy New Year!

………………………

The sight before his eyes was a joy that filled him and expanded. He was so proud and knew that forgiveness was something that he could easily do. The bright eyes that stared at him gave him an even better reason to stay away from the bottle. Before, he'd been telling himself that he needed to be there for his daughter, but now…now he needed to be there for his grandson. "He sure does look like a Duquesne…beautiful…just like his mother…" Kenwall beamed and looked over to Horatio. "I still can't believe that you two both deceived me all this time," he said. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't.

"They can't really take him away, can they, Daddy?" Calleigh asked watching her father with her son.

"We're not gonna let them, Lambchop," Kenwall tried to assure before pulling his attention back to his grandson. "Where are those papers you talked about anyways?" he asked looking back over at his worried daughter.

"I have them," Horatio said fetching them from the safe place he'd put them. He handed them over to Kenwall and hoped that things could be put into place so that Calleigh could relax and really take care of herself like she needed to.

Kenwall looked them over closely, "It looks like they're demandin' a paternity test on top of the custody."

"I'm not denyin' that Jake Berkeley's Parker's father…that's a fact," Calleigh said a bit upset. She hated to think what kind of cruel things that the Berkeley's lawyers could say about her when they didn't even know her.

"They're just bein' sure," Kenwall said. "You see that a lot now with custody battles with infants. The father's not sure it's his, so he makes sure it is before he gets custody."

Horatio interrupted, "I'm sure it was Jake's parents' idea. Or their lawyers'. Jake's never swayed from the idea that the baby is his. He only had doubts when I first told him, but that was a mere second…mostly shock and then registering what had been said."

"We haven't even gone home yet," Calleigh told them. "Can't this all wait?" she asked wanting to have time to take it all in. The court date was set in two days.

"They're expeditin' it," Kenwall explained. "They're probably goin' go with some ridiculous reason like you're unfit to take him home…now we all know that's not true…"

"No, it's not," Horatio agreed. "Calleigh's already gone shopping for everything…and she even got on me about making sure we had the car seat for when they finally do release them from the hospital." Horatio didn't like it at all. He knew that it would be hard to sit through a lawyer soiling Calleigh's name, especially over custody.

Kenwall sat down and watched as Horatio went over and took Parker from the hospital basinet. He noticed how parental Horatio was with his grandson and was happy that at least Calleigh had him in her life. He still wasn't sure to what degree the two were together, but he was happy to see that his daughter and grandson were being well cared for. "Lambchop, we need to discuss some things…"

Calleigh nodded, though she wasn't happy about the subject. "Alright. Like what?"

"The judge is goin' to ask you some things…so it's gonna be best to have those answers already thought out," Kenwall explained. He watched as his daughter nodded before continuing. "The judge is gonna want to know if you'll let the Berkeleys see their grandson at all," Kenwall explained. "You've gotta think about how you feel about that and what you want to offer to them if anything…"

She hadn't thought about that. Horatio had told her that the judges almost always rule for the mother, and she knew that. She did, deep down she did. "They don't even know me, Daddy, and they're tryin' to take Parker away from me…"

"I know that," Kenwall said feeling extremely bad for the position his daughter was in.

"Perhaps," Horatio interrupted as he carefully laid Parker in Calleigh's arms. "We should discuss that with them in person…"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kenwall said.

"If they're decent people," Horatio said and looked to Calleigh. "Is it really so awful to let them be included in Parker's life? You can name the terms. They don't have to be able to have him away from you…"

She stared at Horatio for a moment, but realized that he was right. Jake Berkeley's parents never did anything to her…except want custody of her son. It wouldn't hurt to let them visit Parker occasionally and send them pictures… "Maybe you're right."

"Look," Kenwall spoke up again. "If you're gonna do that, then make sure you have the terms and conditions all thought out because I can guarantee you that they're gonna ask you about it…"

………………………….

Horatio had waited until Kenwall had left and the nurses had done their final checks before crawling into the hospital bed with Calleigh. He knew that she could probably use at the very least a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to be careful of her as he felt her turning in his arms. Her head fell against his chest and he dropped a kiss into her hair. "It's going to be alright, Sweetheart…" he said in a soothing tone.

"Why would they want to take him away from me?" Calleigh asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"They probably just want to see their grandson…" Horatio told her. "Jake's probably told them things that aren't true about you."

She was worried that in some way she'd be found incompetent even though she knew very well that there were parents out there that were truly negligent…Horatio was right. There was a very low chance that Parker would be taken away from her. "He's so small…"

"Which is another reason the courts wouldn't take him away from you," Horatio tried to assure. "How can they sight you as an unfit mother if you haven't even had time to be a mother?"

"But I'm a cop and a CSI…I'm sure that'll be their favorite point to make," Calleigh said letting out a sigh. They'd had this conversation she knew that. They'd talked about how she'd be able to be a mother to Parker and still do her job. Horatio had always assured her that they'd make it work.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then moved, so that he could cup her face. "You're going to be a great mother, Calleigh. I have no doubt in that. As for having time for Parker…you're on maternity leave…and then there's a new extra leave for new mothers that allows extra bonding time with their child." He smiled at her, "And you know we're all going to be right here to help you…and that you're not going to go back to work at full force."

"You're not taking time off," Calleigh pointed out knowing that Horatio would be up with her and Parker in the middle of the night. She knew that that was just how he was and was probably one of the things she loved so much about him.

"I'll be fine…"

Calleigh smiled knowing that that was usually something she'd tell him when she really wasn't. "He's a good baby," Calleigh told him. "The nurses even commented about it. He doesn't scream a lot…"

"He's very quiet," Horatio agreed. "You're like that, too…" A grin burst out, "Unless someone really pisses you off…like Stetler…"

"Like you're not the exact same way," Calleigh defended.

Horatio chuckled, "Alright…you're right… I think Rick pisses off everyone…"

"And I think he really likes doin' it, too," Calleigh added.

Horatio just smiled and held her close, "No more thinking about Stetler or the Berkeleys… In a day or two, we'll be able to take you and Parker home…" he told her. "He's going to love his crib and the theme you've picked out for it," Horatio told her wanting her to relax and to stop dwelling on things that they currently couldn't do anything about. "You're going to rest and we're going to get through things one day at a time…"

Calleigh smiled, "I love when you tell me that," she said tiredly as she let her eyes shut. She relaxed her body, letting it melt into Horatio's arms.

"Then I'll tell you that everyday," he told her as he kissed the side of her head. "Sleep, Sweetheart."

"Love you," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too, Calleigh…" he said looking down at her and watching her as she drifted off to sleep. He'd be there for her and Parker. He'd watch out for them no matter what.

……………………

TBC…


	16. Home

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 16 "Home"

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

……………………

"Alexx and the guys wanted to throw you a party," Natalia informed Calleigh as she helped her pack up things. "But I told them that you'd much rather rest up…"

Calleigh smiled, "Thank you, Natalia… I don't think I'm quite ready for a big party…"

"Are you going to take Parker with you to the meeting at the court?" Natalia asked curiously. She was there because Horatio had been called out on an emergency at a scene at a high end part of Miami. So, she was there to make sure that Calleigh got home with Parker safely. She was under strict orders that if there were any problems to call him immediately.

"Yeah," Calleigh responded. "My dad is going to pick us up later," she explained. "I know Horatio said he'd be there, but we both know that crime scenes and their evidence take on a life of their own. You never know when you're going to be able to get away."

Natalia nodded, "You're right…but if you need anything you can call me."

"Thank you," Calleigh said with a smile and finished packing the duffel bag she had for her and Parker. She'd already changed before Natalia had arrived and had also fed Parker. The last thing that needed to be done was to put the car seat into the car and to get both her and Parker down to the car.

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Duquesne?" a nurse asked who had opened the door to check on the woman.

"I think we are," Calleigh said with a bright smile. She and Horatio had agreed to say that the day would be a good one. They didn't want to dwell on 'what could be' or the 'ifs'. She and Parker were being released from the hospital and Horatio had told her it was cause for celebration.

"I'm going to get the wheelchair then," she said and then quickly added, "It's hospital policy…Lieutenant Caine said you'd argue."

Calleigh closed her mouth and just smiled, "I suppose a little ride wouldn't hurt…" she said sweetly loving that Horatio had already forewarned the nurses of what she'd say in response to needing to be wheeled down to the car.

…………………………….

Two nurses helped Calleigh, Natalia, and Parker down to the car. Apparently Horatio had called to make sure that the car seat was secured in. So, the nurses gave a quick lesson in putting it in and making sure it was secure. Calleigh thanked them both before getting up and putting Parker into the car seat in the back of Natalia's car. She smiled down at him thinking about how quiet and content he seemed.

"You going to sit up here or back there?" Natalia asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"I'm goin' ride back here with Parker," Calleigh said with a smile as she slid in and closed the door. "Just in case he needs something."

Natalia just nodded and then started up the car. She had orders to take Calleigh to Horatio's apartment and then check and make sure that Calleigh had everything she needed. She was also to make sure that there was food in the kitchen for Calleigh since they'd been gone for a few days with the hurricane and the need to be in the hospital. "So, the doctor said that Parker was okay?"

"Yeah, they just were bein' cautious," Calleigh informed Natalia. "The doctor said that he's a good size and that he's healthy…so that's good."

"And you're good?" Natalia asked curiously. She was sure that Alexx and Horatio knew, but she didn't. She just assumed that things were okay since she was being released from the hospital. She wasn't quite as close to Calleigh as Eric and Horatio were, but she knew that it would come in time. Being a woman made trying to bond with Calleigh a bit easier.

"I'll be fine," Calleigh brushed off, "They were bein' way too cautious… I've been instructed that I'll be exhausted, but that it'll get better once Parker falls into sleeping longer…"

Natalia smiled, "I'm sure he'll get into that. He seems like such a good baby."

"He is," Calleigh said proudly.

………………………..

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Natalia asked not wanting to leave Calleigh alone without knowing that she had everything she needed.

Calleigh gave her a kind smile. She'd already put Parker down and put the bags in the bedroom. "I'm fine…thank you. I think I'm goin' take a nap before I need to get up and get dressed for court."

"Your dad is coming to pick you up later though, right?" Natalia questioned wanting to be sure.

"Yes," she said as she neared Natalia. "I promise. I'm not goin' do anything I shouldn't… Thank you so much for pickin' me up. I really appreciate bein' able to finally be home."

"Alright, but you call if you need something," Natalia told her as she headed out the apartment. "And remember Horatio promised to be at court later…"

"I know," Calleigh said. She knew that she was lucky to have such concerned friends, but all she wanted to do was to lie down and nap for a bit before she needed to go to court. It'd be the first time she was allowed time alone with Parker. Plus, the quiet was something that she missed.

Making sure that the door was locked and she had her cell phone, she went back into the bedroom quietly. She climbed into bed and set the cell phone on the bedside table. She pulled the blanket back and settled into the middle of the large bed before pulling the blanket securely over her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let herself sleep.

………………….

Horatio had arrived back at the apartment early enough that he knew Calleigh would still be there. He'd called Kenwall and let him know that he'd bring Calleigh and Parker to court. When he entered the apartment, he kept quiet. He didn't want to disturb Calleigh or the baby. He peeked into the bedroom and smiled brightly when he found them both asleep. He knew one thing, though. Calleigh had been wanting to take a shower, so he did what he really didn't want to. He went in to wake her. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Calleigh…Sweetheart…"

"Mmm?"

He watched as her eyes opened and gave her a small smile, "Sorry Sweetheart…but I wanted to give you the chance to shower and change before we have to leave…"

"You're here," she whispered sleepily.

"I am," he assured and then gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to take you home."

"I understand."

Leaning down, Horatio captured her lips into a kiss. "I'm still sorry."

A smile spread across her face, "I love you…"

"And I love you, Sweetheart," Horatio told her. "Now, why don't you take the shower first?" he offered.

"We can't shower together?" Calleigh asked slightly sad.

"What about Parker?"

"Baby monitor?" Calleigh suggested.

"I know you've been looking forward to your shower," Horatio pointed out.

Calleigh smiled with appreciation. Horatio was always looking out for her. She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about that…I'll get to that later… Right now, I just want to be held and I want to know that at the end of today that nothin' is goin' be different…" That's all she wanted. She wanted to hold onto the life that she'd built over the last several months and never let it go. She especially didn't want to have it snatched away from her.

"I told you not to worry about today…" Horatio reminded her. "The judge isn't going to take Parker away from you. There are so many more reasons for Parker to remain with his mother rather than being taken away. Trust me," he told her.

"I do."

Horatio smiled, "C'mon then," he said as he scooped her up into his arms. He carefully pushed the button on the baby monitor and then grabbed the one in the living room before making their way to the bathroom.

…………………….

TBC…


	17. The Battle

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 17 "The Battle"

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

"Let me see if I get this straight," the judge said as they all were gathered in his chambers. He looked down over the paperwork to make sure that he had the information correct before speaking what he saw. "You want custody of Parker Duquesne," he said directly his gaze to the Berkeleys and their attorney. "Even though your son raped Ms. Duquesne? You expect me to transfer custody to you?"

"I don't believe that my son would have done such a thing," Mrs. Berkeley spoke up.

The Berkeley's attorney spoke up, "The Berkeleys can assure that their grandson will have everything in the world he may want including education. Their interest is as the court's…in the best interest of the child in question."

"I will be the one who says what is in the best interest of the child," the judge told the attorney. "I need something better than the fact that you have money in order to change the current custody of Parker Duquesne."

"His name should be Parker Berkeley," Mr. Berkeley spoke up. "The DNA test proved that Parker Duquesne is my grandson."

"I would like to speak up," Kenwall said politely.

"Go ahead," the judge allowed.

Kenwall walked to the side of the chair Calleigh was sitting in before addressing the Berkeleys, "Ms. Duquesne never denied that Jake Berkeley is the child's biological father. He raped her; it's a point of fact in record. All of the DNA evidence that was recovered is in the Miami Dade Crime Lab."

"Your Honor, the crime lab is where Ms. Duquesne works. I think it would be easy for someone to do her a "favor"," the attorney argued.

"The child's paternity has been established and so has the way the child was conceived. Jake Berkeley's fathering of the child is not on trial here. The placement of the child is," the judge pointed out trying to keep everyone on track.

"May I speak?" Calleigh asked quietly. She had been extremely silent not feeling like she was as confident as before. Horatio had been made to wait outside, and Calleigh just didn't feel as confident with herself and the outcome of the proceedings.

The judge nodded, "Of course, Ms. Duquesne. Go ahead."

"I know that Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley only want to see their grandson," Calleigh started. "I can allow that. I never denied it, but it would be on my terms. I plan on bein' a good mother to Parker. I have all of his things already set up and clothing bought… I've already decided to take extended leave in order to spend more time with him. And once I return to work, my team has already agreed that we'll make a plan, so that I'll be able to spend as much time with Parker as possible." She looked up at the judge, "I thought that my life should have ended before…but it had really just begun. I haven't ever loved anyone more than I love Parker… Please, let him remain with me…"

Kenwall was impressed with his daughter's heartfelt plea to the judge. All of it was true, and he only hoped that the judge would rule on the side of his daughter. Custody of Parker needed to remain with his daughter.

"Don't you want the best for him?" Mrs. Berkeley blurted out.

Calleigh blinked at the woman and then stated what she thought was the obvious, "Of course. That's why he should stay with me. I'll make sure that he's given the education he needs and that he has things he needs as well. I'm his mother."

"Well said, Ms. Duquesne," the judge said with a small smile. "I think that perhaps, Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley you should discuss visitation with Ms. Duquesne. She's going to have to be the person you're going to have to negotiate with because Parker Duquesne's custody will not be moved."

Calleigh was celebrating on the inside, but when she saw Mrs. Berkeley's expression she felt bad for the older woman. Getting up, she carefully walked a couple steps to Mrs. Berkeley and handed her Parker. "I think it would be good for him to know his grandparents," Calleigh said as her father quickly steadied her when she started to sway a bit. "I'm fine, Daddy."

"Maybe you should just sit for a second," Kenwall said scooting the heavy chair towards Mrs. Berkeley, so that his daughter could be close to Parker. He made sure she made it down safely into the seat before turning to the judge, who seemed quite satisfied.

"Lieutenant Caine is still waiting in the hallway," the judge reminded.

"I'll let'em in," Kenwall said quickly and saw his daughter turn her head. He knew that she wanted the same thing. He walked to the back of the chambers and opened the door. Motioning Horatio in, he made sure that he had a smile on, so that he knew that things were okay.

"Thank you," Mrs. Berkeley said to Calleigh. "I just…he's our only grandchild…"

"I'm not goin' keep him from you, but I also have rules that I want to go over," Calleigh said gently. She was only protecting her son, and she hoped that the Berkeleys would understand that.

"Maybe we should do it over lunch?" Horatio offered.

"Should Parker be out in public? Can't he get sick easily?" Mrs. Berkeley asked concerned.

Calleigh smiled, "Well, he's already made it through comin' to court, so I don't think a thirty minute lunch is goin' to hurt him."

…………………..

Though the lunch negotiation had been awkward and everyone had mostly been quiet except when they had gotten into the big discussion on what Calleigh's terms were for the Berkeleys seeing Parker. Calleigh hadn't thought they were too complex or hard to follow through on. She wasn't going to allow unsupervised visits or for them to take Parker out of the house until she felt more comfortable with them. Though they were Parker's grandparents, she still had just really met them and knew really nothing about the elder couple. Her big regulation was that Jake Berkeley was not to be involved in her son's life, so that meant that the grandparents couldn't even show him Parker's picture. She knew that they wouldn't like it, but until the courts said otherwise she was his mother and had full rights to raise him how she saw fit.

After that discussion, it had become rather quiet at the lunch table. Parker had slept through it all and Calleigh had noticed that Mrs. Berkeley was rather impressed at what a good baby he was. She'd gone on saying how she'd never seen such a content child.

"May I ask, Dear?" Mrs. Berkeley interrupted Calleigh's thoughts.

"Ask?" Calleigh prompted.

"His name… I was curious why you picked it," Mrs. Berkeley spoke up.

"Ah…" Calleigh said with a small smile. "That was a hard thing for me to do. He wasn't really named until the day he was born… I got Parker…well I saw it in one of the baby name books and thought it was an interestin' name. It seems like it's gainin' popularity, but there most likely won't be more than just him with that name in his classes."

"It's not a family name?" Mrs. Berkeley asked shocked that the woman hadn't honored a family member since it was her first child and son at that. Though, she did somewhat understand why she didn't name him after his father. She had a good idea that the woman didn't want her son to have any name relation to Jake. "And Timothy? A grandfather?"

"No," Calleigh told her. "We had a CSI who was killed in the line of duty several years ago. He was intelligent, kind, and a best friend and big brother to everyone… His name was Tim Speedle. I hope that Parker would grow up to be the kind of man that Tim was."

"You want him to be a CSI?"

Calleigh laughed lightly, "No, I'm just sayin' that's the kind of person that I would hope he'd aspire to be…"

"Well, I suppose then that's a good sentiment…" Mrs. Berkeley said.

She was just glad that the woman hadn't pushed at the reason why she hadn't named him Jake Jr., though she thought it was blatantly clear as to why. Though, Calleigh wasn't sure that she liked that Mrs. Berkeley acted like she should have had a say in Parker's name. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. There was no reason for there to be fighting.

……………….

TBC…


	18. There are Happy Endings

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 18 "There are Happy Endings"

**Author's Notes:** So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

………………………

Calleigh and Horatio were both ecstatic to be home with Parker. Horatio had noticed that Calleigh was less tense and had been smiling practically the whole way home. He watched as she lovingly removed Parker from his carrier and rocked him back in forth in her cradled arms as she made her way towards the bedroom where the cradle was stationed. He smiled and felt a spark of completion in his world. There were boundaries that he hadn't crossed with Calleigh and many of them were ones that he yearned to cross. They'd danced the line a couple of times, but had always kept to the safe side. He had a feeling that they were both purposely playing it safe. Calleigh rape was something that he'd purposely tried to let her have her space, so that she could begin to heal, but he wasn't even sure how healed she felt

…emotionally…physically…safety-wise…

He loved her, and she'd said that she loved him back. But sometimes he wondered if they had different meanings to those words or if theirs was the same? He hoped that she loved him as he loved her… He'd do anything for Calleigh and Parker and he'd tried to desperately prove it to her over the last several months. He wanted to be their safe harbor… Calleigh's rock… He wanted to be the one that she came home to every night. He wanted to teach Parker how to throw a ball and how important it was to always tell the truth and treat people kindly.

He wanted to be a husband.

He wanted to be a father.

He wanted to be all of that for Calleigh and Parker, but he felt so torn in asking her after such a long week of events. How could he possibly set that upon her shoulders and expect her not to feel overwhelmed? He felt overwhelmed from the week's events. He also didn't want to scare her. It was the last thing he wanted. He had always intended to be her sanctuary…the place she knew would always be safe for her… He wondered if that was why so many friendships were ruined by one of the friends falling in love with the other. He'd worked many years with Calleigh and there'd always been something there, a special bond, but he'd never acted on it. He wondered if she'd felt it as well and thought that they couldn't…

Horatio's head fell down to his chest as the thoughts flew through his head, confusing him. He was torn on what to do. He remembered…he was going to teach Parker that he needed to always be honest; did that mean that he needed to be honest with Calleigh? To confess his feelings? To make sure that his love…went beyond mere friendship? To risk their relationship for something more precious?

"You okay?" Calleigh asked quietly as she quietly pulled the bedroom door almost all the way closed. She tilted her head examining him.

"I'm fine," Horatio told her and snapped a smile to his face. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said with a proud smile. She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her slacks. "Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked, she realized that she really hadn't had time to just talk to him all day.

"I think you did what was best for Parker," Horatio explained. "And that's the right thing, right?"

Smiling, Calleigh nodded in agreement. "It is."

"Good."

"What's wrong?" she asked still worried about him.

"Nothing," Horatio tried to brush off.

"I know that look, Horatio."

"Calleigh—"

"You can tell me," Calleigh reminded feeling a tad bit hurt that he was keeping something that was worrying him from her.

"I know—"

She smiled, "Good! Then what is it?" she asked waiting for him to talk to her.

Horatio took a deep breath and then led Calleigh over to the couch. He sat down with her and thought about what he was going to say. Could he really tell her? Should he think up something else to lie his way out of it? Lie to her? He couldn't do that…

"It can't be THAT bad," Calleigh said frowning.

"No, it's not something that's bad," Horatio quickly tried to assure. "It's not…just more of something that's on my mind…"

"Tell me," she said taking his hand and holding it in hers.

"Calleigh," he started and then quickly added before she could think that he was trying to weasel his way out of explaining himself to her. "I've been thinking about how you've been staying here for the past seven months…or so…"

"I told you that I don't have to stay," Calleigh said a bit sadly. "It's alr—"

"That's not what I meant," Horatio corrected her. "I've loved it…" he said with a smile. He lifted her chin, "I love you… I love Parker… I don't want you two to go if you don't want to… I'd love for you both to stay permanently… I was even thinking that we should look into getting a house with Parker needing his own room eventually."

"You'll get sick of us," Calleigh teased.

"I could never," Horatio assured and pulled her chin back, so that she was looking right at him. "I LOVE you, Calleigh."

"I know," she whispered. "I love you, too."

"No, Calleigh…I love you…more than our friendship…"

She giggled, "I know…and I love you, too. Do you really think that I meant you meant any other way?" she asked smiling brightly at him. She reached up to his head and pulled his lips to hers as she captured them.

Horatio smiled at her and brought her back after a minute for another kiss. "I…I wanted to give you space," he explained a minute later. He wanted her to know that he was trying to respect her boundaries. It was one of the ways he was showing that love to her through the months.

"I know," Calleigh said kindly. "And you have no idea how much I appreciate that… I appreciate you so much for all you've done for me… You've made me feel safe…whole…well whole-ish…" she said correcting herself. "Made me feel like I didn't need to feel ashamed of what happened with Jake. Like I wouldn't be shunned."

"Never."

"I was thinking…when you're ready…maybe we should get married?" he offered. He didn't mean it as a proposal… He didn't want to push her. It was the last thing he intended. But he wanted her to know that he'd be there. He'd wait until she was ready. He loved her enough to be patient with her needs to heal and be ready for that leap.

Calleigh smiled brightly before flinging her arms around him, "I would love that…" she whispered. Her eyes teared up. One of the things she'd worried up was that no one would be able to get past her rape enough to let themselves get close enough to her and allow that intimacy and love to evolve. But Horatio…she felt almost perfectly perfect with. They hadn't made love, but they'd seen each other naked and kissed and touched… He loved her for her…and that was all that mattered.

"Do we have to ask Parker?" Horatio teased.

She laughed through her tears and held onto him tighter, "I know what he'd say…"

"Oh?"

"That you're already his dad," Calleigh told Horatio. "You're the only one he'd calm down for… He knows your voice…maybe better than mine. He knows that you're the other person who loves him…"

"I'm not sure that the Berkeleys would appreciate you saying that," Horatio commented, but he had loved hearing it from it. It was like music to his ears and heart…

"I don't care what they appreciate," Calleigh voiced. "They should appreciate that they're goin' be able to see their grandson. I can love whoever I want…"

"With the custody battle ongoing, does that mean that I can't legally adopt Parker?" Horatio asked. He wanted them to be a whole family. He saw no need for Parker to go through life with a different surname than his parents. It would only cause problems for Parker in school.

Calleigh stared at him for a second before speaking, "You would want to adopt Parker?" she asked amazed at the idea. She knew Horatio would be a wonderful father to her son, but she hadn't thought that he'd offer to adopt him… Of course she thought it was wonderful and that it would make sense since Horatio would be Parker's dad.

"If it was alright with you, Sweetheart," Horatio said. "Yes."

It was overwhelming to her. Not the confession of love, but the adoption… It was a testament to unconditional love. "I would love that…" she whispered. She kissed him feeling the need to express how much she appreciated it and loved him even more for it.

"You just let me know," Horatio told her holding onto her and loving that the day was getting better and better with each passing hour.

"I'm ready to move on with my life, Horatio," Calleigh told him. "I know you wanted to throw it out…and not as a formal proposal…but I'm ready whenever you are… Or whenever we think it's right…"

"We'll figure it out," Horatio assured her as he pulled her down, so that her head rested on his chest. "We're going to be just fine…"

"Just fine…" she repeated quietly.

"I love you…"

"I love you." After a minute, Calleigh smiled and spoke up in a quiet voice, "Just like in a happy ending…"

………………….

TBC…


	19. Progress

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 19 "Progress"

**Author's Notes:** This scene takes place nine months into the future of the general storyline.

So, this is the story that will be the November story, since I'm doing nanowrimo… Keeping with the writer's strike, I have been withholding the completed chapters of "Storm", but still updating my word count on nanowrimo. Though, a writer can never stop writing…it's something you have to get out or it haunts you…I can keep it from being published until I am ready to do so. Sorry all!!! I'm sure most understand! Just think of it this way ;) You get a bulk update!

…………………

"Da!" Parker shouted as he crawled towards his dad. Once he began to talk, he'd kept going wanting to say everything that he heard, even if it didn't come out right. Parker also made sure that it came out loud; making sure that everyone heard him.

Horatio pulled his attention away from Calleigh. He smiled down at Parker as he made his way towards him. They had completely baby proofed the apartment the minute that Parker could move on his own. He had a feeling that Parker would excel at everything as he'd done thus far. "C'mon," Horatio coached as he held out his arms as encouragement for his son to make it all the way to him. He waited patiently as Parker made his way more hurriedly towards him.

"He's gettin' so big," Calleigh said with a smile as she watched Horatio with Parker.

"He's going to be running around playing sports soon enough," Horatio told her with a smile.

"Awww," Calleigh said a bit sadly. "Don't say that… I'd like him to be my little boy for as long as I can…"

Horatio knew what Calleigh meant. They all knew that it seemed like children were grown in the blink of an eye. His nephew had been like that and sometimes he still pictured him as a little boy rather than the older teen he was. "You're going to have to plan his birthday in just a couple of months."

"I doubt it'll be anything crazy," Calleigh told Horatio. "After all, he's going to be just one."

"It's been a big first year," Horatio commented.

Calleigh smiled, "Oh, I told the grandparents that they could take Parker to the park later today…" It wasn't a big deal. She'd been letting the Berkeleys taking Parker out for a couple months now. She'd held back until she knew that the Berkeleys weren't going to do anything crazy after they found out Horatio's intentions of not only marrying her, but also adopting Parker. It wasn't like she was going to take Parker from them…she was just moving on with her life.

Parker finally made it to the couch and pulled himself up using the couch for assistance. He took a step and made it into his dad's arms. "Da!" he yelled happily and then laughed.

"Good boy!" Horatio congratulated.

Calleigh watched them and knew that they were making the right choice. Horatio would be the best father to Parker. She held up Parker's bear with the blue bow and made sure her son saw it. "Look what Mommy has," Calleigh spoke up shaking the bear about.

Parker's eyes lit up and he started to move away from his dad. He moved first his left foot and toddled a bit before moving his right foot. He was vaguely holding onto the couch as he slowly moved his way to his mother at the other end of the couch. He laughed as he hurried his last couple of steps before collapsing against her legs.

She'd never felt so proud of Parker. Walking wasn't something they were expecting him to do so quickly. She smiled brightly and then clapped her hands, "Good job, Parker!" she said happily before scooping him up. Calleigh held him close before placing kisses all over his face.

"That was such a big step," Horatio said aloud and was happy that they were both there to see it. He would have hated to miss it, or have Calleigh miss it. It was a perfect example of the wonders of parenthood and being there to experience everything as it unfolded.

"That was amazing!" Calleigh agreed as she held Parker closely and placed more kisses on his cheeks. "Such a good boy," she praised.

Horatio scooted closer to Calleigh and Parker. He swore that Parker looked more and more like Calleigh everyday. He had towhead blonde hair that sparkled in the light like each strand was iridescent and shone beautifully. He had big blue eyes that were touched more and more with green like Calleigh's were as he got older. They sparkled like Calleigh's did when they both got excited about something. "See, he can be our ring bearer," Horatio told her. "He'll be walking like crazy in no time."

Calleigh nodded, "That would be so sweet," she agreed. They'd agreed to marry right after Parker's first birthday. Horatio had bought her a ring a month after he'd brought up marriage and proposed formally to her. She still had no doubts, if anything she felt better about the upcoming marriage. Karma was finally paying her back for all the good things she had done in life…

…………………..

Calleigh bounced Parker on her hip, even though he was getting rather big, as she danced to the beat of the music playing. She was trying to finish up dinner. It was the night that the Berkeleys came over for dinner, it happened once a month and always at their place. The discussion topic was Parker's upcoming birthday party. The Berkeley's had brought up wanting to throw a big party and though she didn't see the need, she figured it would still be polite to listen to their ideas.

"Mamam, cup!" Parker said spying one of his dirty cups in the sink.

She supposed that 'cup' was a better term for him to learn than 'bottle'. She gave in and retrieved a sipper cup that she'd gotten him used to. It had two handles, so it was easy for him to hold, and designed especially for a child his age. She carefully filled it was water and then topped it off with apple juice. The pediatrician had explained that babies just needed the taste, and that straight juice would rot their teeth. She twisted the lid in place after making sure the stopper was in securely, so there would be no spills. Calleigh handed it to Parker and watched him as he happily stuck the cup into his mouth and started to eagerly suck on it. "Better?"

Parker just stared at his mother as he continued to suck on his cup.

"I'll take that as a better," Calleigh said with a bright smile. She wandered through the kitchen pulling down things that she needed to finish making dinner with Parker still securely in place on her hip. She loved the times when she got to spend precious innocent moments with Parker. Though she made time for him, it was still nice to not feel like it was planned or rushed. It was just a simple time.

"Sweetheart," Horatio called as he entered the apartment. "Do you need help with dinner?" he asked politely as he made his way towards where he knew Calleigh and Parker were.

"You could throw together the salad for me," Calleigh said just as he made his way to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I got a bit distracted playin' with Parker and started dinner later than normal."

"I'm happy to help," Horatio reminded her as he placed a kiss on Parker's forehead. He went to the fridge and started to pull out the ingredients he needed to throw together the salad that he'd promised to make. "So, I was thinking that maybe we should look into a new place…a house…with at least three bedrooms," Horatio spoke up.

"Three? You kickin' me to my own?" Calleigh asked teasingly.

"I was just thinking it would be nice to have more space… That way we could make the third into an office space or an extra room," Horatio explained. "I'm not implying anything more than that."

Calleigh laughed lightly, "I know," she told him and walked over kissing him. "I was just teasin'. It really doesn't matter…we could still wait…"

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart," Horatio said. "But does that mean we're going to try to plan a honeymoon after the wedding?" The plans thus far were simple. Neither of them wanted anything fancy or elaborate. A honeymoon hadn't even been discussed.

"I don't know…"

"Well, do you want one?" Horatio asked wanting to know what she wanted as well. He didn't want to make all the decisions for her. They were going to be a couple and decisions needed to be made as a pair rather by an individual.

"Does Parker get to come?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio shrugged and looked over his shoulder to her. "Parker could stay with the grandparents…or with your dad…or with Alexx…or Eric…" Horatio suggested. "It WOULD be nice to have some alone time together… But if you don't want to leave him behind, I understand that as well."

"It would be nice to getaway to someplace relaxing," Calleigh mused.

"So, is that a yes?" he questioned.

"A maybe."

"We have time," Horatio said with a smile.

"We have as much time as we need," Calleigh said. A smile pulled at her lips and brightened her face. "We'll figure it out."

"We always do."

……………………..

TBC…


	20. Glimpse

**Title:** Storm

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Sequel to "Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll", and takes place six months after that story. Calleigh is still deciding on what to do with her unborn child and is having a hard time with being away from work. How will the decisions she make change her life?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 20 "Glimpse"

**Author's Notes:** This scene takes place several years into the future of the general storyline.

So…people have irritated me as I have slowly been putting this story up. Which is rather depressing because it tends to make me not want to write for the whole fandom in general. For those of you who THINK I have all this time, let me explain how I get so much writing done. I am a full time student and I work full time. I get most of my writing done during the school semester since I have this lovely talent of listening and taking notes during class and writing in my notebook. I also write via my notebook while I'm waiting for a bus or on the bus. It usually takes me about an hour to get to where I need to go via public transportation, so that's an hour that I'm given to write.

Please understand that I do not go around and harass people to read my fanfic and review it. I don't even put 'Please Read and Review' in my summaries or author notes. Please don't do this to me. My writing is part of my stress relief, so please do not go around and poke me and stress me out. I have enough in life to be stressed out on my own without the help!

For those of you who have been wonderful and have been patient, I thank you!

…………………

"Next up," the announcer's voice boomed, "Park-ker Caine!"

Calleigh and Horatio were in the metal bleachers with Eric and Natalia right beside them clapping and cheering up a storm. It was the second time Parker was up to bat and their team was up ahead already. Their team was in the running for the championship. Parker's baseball games were the one thing that the team tried to go to together. If Calleigh and Horatio couldn't make it, someone from CSI was there to watch and cheer. Parker had become a very big part of the family at the crime lab and everyone's nephew.

"He sure does know how to hit that ball!" Eric exclaimed.

"Batting cages time has obviously paid off," Natalia commented. Eric and Horatio had been big on taking Parker to batting cages and doing all kinds of other male bonding types of things together. She knew it was good for not only Parker, but the guys as well. Time away from cases was always a good thing.

"Go Parker!!!" Calleigh yelled with Horatio as they both stood up with the others and clapped like crazy.

………………..

"Dad!" Parker yelled, his close cut blonde hair exposed as the young boy pulled his baseball cap away from his sweaty head. "Did ya see me?" he said as he neared his family with his heavy bag slung over his shoulder. He put his cap back on his head in order to hug his parents. He loved that someone was always at a game and practices. His family was one of the few that were thoroughly involved in his things. He didn't mind being an only child; it was sort of cool to him. Perhaps it was merely because sometimes he was spoiled, but he appreciated it.

Horatio was definitely the proud father as he moved through the crowd and hugged Parker tightly. "You did great! See! We told you that all that practice would pay off!" He pulled back and moved away to let the others talk and hug Parker. He watched happily as everyone congratulated Parker. He noticed that Calleigh had even stayed back, he knew that she'd be the proud mother soon enough. She'd learned how to wait, so as not to embarrass Parker in public. He was a bit sensitive at times. Dad's cheering on their sons was much cooler than the mother.

This was one of the few times that the Berkeleys couldn't make it. They normally attended most of the games. It didn't bother him so much, since they'd pretty much stayed in line since Parker's birth. Calleigh had made it clear that she'd ban them from Parker's life in a minute if they crossed the line.

"Hey Buddy!" Eric said pulling Parker into a one armed hug and swinging him a bit. "That was an awesome game!"

Parker reluctantly let Natalia hug him and kiss his sweaty capped head. He made a face for his fellow friends on the team, it was not cool to be kissed and hugged by girls. "Thanks for coming," he said with a smile. He did appreciate them attending his game.

"What about pizza with the guys?" Horatio offered.

"Hey what about us?" Natalia said motioning between her and Calleigh. There were other moms there, too. Not as many as fathers, but still, they liked to be included.

"Moms, too," Horatio told them.

"And Aunt Natalia," Parker spoke up.

"They can sit in a corner booth together," Eric whispered to his nephew.

Parker laughed and then looked over and saw his mom standing there off to the side. "Nah," he gave in. "I think it's okay if they sat with all of us," Parker said before walking off towards his mother.

"So, where we off to?" the coach asked his team and the families. "The pizza place down on Main Street, okay with everyone?"

Once the parents all agreed, the families divided and headed separately to their designated cars. Once in a way, people would carpool, but since it was an important game, it seemed like all the families attended. Once they were in the parking lot, Parker walked alongside his mom and looked up at her, "Thanks for coming to my game."

Calleigh smiled down at him and put an arm around him, "Do you think I'd miss it?" she asked like it was the most important thing in the world, since it really was to him. Though, the crime lab got busy, Calleigh always made sure that she had time for her son and that he knew that he was loved and that he was special. Everyday was a new reason as to why she couldn't see a way that her life had gone on without him in her life. He was truly a blessing.

"Do you think I can use your phone?" Parker asked politely.

"Sure," she responded as she fished in her pocket for it. "Who you goin' call? The grandparents?" she asked curiously.

"I should call them, too, but can I call Grandpa Kenwall, too?" Parker asked.

She dropped a kiss to his forehead and then squeezed him a bit, "Of course you can! I'm sure that they'd all love it. I'm sure they all wanted to be here for you."

"I know."

"So, pizza?" Horatio asked as he unlocked the vehicle. He, Calleigh, and Parker had driven over together and then Eric had parked next to them, he and Natalia had come to the game together as well.

"Can we play the games, too?" Parker asked as he got into the back of the SUV.

"Oh, we are SO playing the games!" Eric said as he got into his car.

Calleigh just smiled as she got into the passenger seat, the boys were always the same. They loved sports, loved the spend time together that involved sports, loved pizza, and of course loved the arcade at the pizza place. She figured it was healthy since the team was normally surrounded by death everyday. It was good for them to have hobbies, even if sometimes it was more of a male gender biased hobby.

………………………

The End.


End file.
